


Soulmates - Part Two

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is the second installment of the Soulmates Trilogy. Follows Soulmates and comes before Soulmates Part Three, oddly enough. It was a response to a challenge: Donna doesn't work for Josh; Joanie doesn't die in the fire and Noah doesn't die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: People responded well to this series on the JoshDonna Yahoo group, so it grew quickly.  


* * *

“For crying out loud, it’s about time you two got here.” Joanie huffed dragging her brother and Donna into the living room. 

“We had to drive from Washington.” Josh replied. “Washington to Connecticut is a bit of a haul, Joan. Plus, driving on the Beltway at 6 o’clock the day before Thanksgiving, isn’t exactly smooth sailing.” 

“Could have flown.” she said. 

“One, that’s like a million dollars this time of year; two, the airports would have been packed and we probably still would have been getting here this time.” Josh countered. 

“Mom and dad are in bed already. Mom’s got to get up early to start the turkey.” 

“I figured that by the dark and quiet house.” Josh replied as the three made their way back to the large kitchen. “I know when mom gets up on Thanksgiving.” He pulled open the refrigerator and hunted through it. When he found the beer, he pulled two out, popped them open and handed one to Donna. She smiled, as she remembered that this was exactly what they did exactly one year ago today. She imagined what was next and she wasn’t disappointed. Josh next pulled out several apples and a big jar of peanut butter. 

“You’re awfully quiet.” Joanie noted to Donna. Donna shrugged in return as Josh handed her the apple slicer and went in search of plates. “What happened to you? You move to Washington, hook up with my brother, and never come to Boston to break bread with your masugana?” Josh and Donna both stopped what they were doing and looked at Joanie. 

“I don’t even know what that means.” Donna said looking over to Josh. 

“It’s something you should be doing more often.” Joanie chided. 

“You’re awfully snarky tonight.” Josh noted. 

“I’m tired! It’s one o’clock in the morning. I waited up to see you guys!” she said dropping into a chair at the kitchen table. 

“I’ll make it up to you, Joanie.” Donna smiled as she sliced the apples. She glanced over at Josh who was leaning against the kitchen sink, sipping his beer, and smiling back at her. 

“How? Are you going to take me shoe shopping?” Joanie asked, her interest peaked. 

“Well, that wasn’t exactly my plan, but I’m sure fabulous shoes will be involved.” Donna said. 

“What’s the plan?” 

“You could be my maid of honor.” Donna replied holding out her hand with her newly acquired engagement ring. 

“Oh. My. God!” Joanie shrieked grabbing her hand. “Nice pick, little brother.” Joanie complimented. 

“Thank you. And yes, I picked it out all on my own.” 

“I told you.” Joanie smiled to Donna. “I TOLD you you were going to marry my brother!” 

“Oh really?” Josh sang moving over to Donna’s side. “When was this?” 

“She was kidding around.” Donna said rolling her eyes. 

“I actually wasn’t.” Joanie said. “I had a feeling about you two then.” 

“When?” 

“Last Christmas when Donna went down to Washington.” Joanie explained. “And all that week you two were like this whole little giggly, smiley, love-fest.” Donna laughed at her friend’s description. Josh gave Donna a one-armed hug around the waist, kiss on the cheek and dropped into a chair at the table, as Donna took the chair next to him. “And look, you still are.” 

They smiled at each other, and Joanie rolled her eyes. She was putting in a good, dramatic performance, but she was really happy for them. She had never seen her brother so happy as he was this past year with Donna. He wasn’t such a workaholic anymore, and his life didn’t revolve around politics. Donna gave him a sense of purpose. Joanie was surprised she had never thought to fix them up before last Thanksgiving, and that was a fluke. Joanie hadn’t intended to fix them up. She invited Donna to her parents’ house for Thanksgiving at the last minute because an early snow storm had ruined her plans to go to Wisconsin. Donna was a junior partner in the firm’s Boston office at that time. 

After Donna went down to Washington for a case at Christmas, she accepted Noah’s offer to temporarily be reassigned down there to help get the Washington office’s federal courts division off the ground. After seeing Josh and Donna’s reaction to each other at Thanksgiving, Noah decided to try to play a little matchmaking. He gave them the opportunity to be around each other and they took it from there. They were together by New Years, and five months later, Donna made the permanent transfer to D.C. 

“Mom and dad are going to freak tomorrow when you tell them.” Joanie noted. “And mom’s going to be pissed as hell that you didn’t wake her up and tell her when you got here.” 

Josh shrugged unconcerned. “We’re going to bed now. She’d have us up until God knows when with wedding plans and all that. I just spent eight hours in the car, after working a full day. I want my woman and my bed.” 

“Oh, that was romantic, Joshua.” Donna said rolling her eyes. 

“It will be, I promise.” he leered in return. 

“Okay, well that’s just gross.” Joanie said rising out of her chair. “I’m going to bed. And since I think I forgot to say it, congratulations.” 

“Ah, there’s your manners!” Josh said. 

Joanie pulled Donna up into a hug, then moved onto her brother. She held onto him a little bit longer than her normal hugs. They spent most of their time in witty sparring matches, but a closer pair you couldn’t find. All she had ever wanted for her brother was a woman who would see him for the wonderful person he was, and not the brilliant politician he was; a woman who would take care of him, and make him whole; a woman who would accept the demons in him with the angels. Donna, she knew, was that woman.


	2. Soulmates - Part Two

“Come on, baby, get up.” came an insistent voice at Josh’s ear. Josh groaned and burrowed under the pillow. “Baby, your mom’s up. There will be hell to pay if you don’t get up now and tell her.” 

“I can handle my mother.” Josh replied. He poked his head out from underneath the pillow and looked over at the clock. “I only went to sleep four hours ago!” 

“And your mother is going to freak out if you don’t get up right now and tell her we got engaged last night.” 

“Baby, you go down and tell her, since you’re so wide awake.” Josh grumbled. Donna rolled her eyes. He really was not a morning person. 

“Okay. But you know she’s going to march up here and drag you out of bed by your ear.” Donna sighed dramatically rolling out of bed. “And since you’re naked, that’ll be a Thanksgiving memory for years to come. Talk about a Kodak moment!” 

Josh huffed at her, throwing the covers down to his waist. “This is ridiculous. This is inhumane. Who does this to the man they’re supposed to love?” he demanded. “Why are you even dressed right now? You weren’t dressed when we went to sleep. There’s supposed to be lovemaking. I gave you an enormous ring last night.” 

She straddled his hips and bent down low to kiss him. “I recall lovemaking last night.” she purred. “I recall amazing lovemaking last night.” 

“Of course you do. It was only four hours ago!” Josh murmured in return. He was trying to still be indignant about being woken up, but with her kissing him like that and moving around on top of him like that, he found himself taking her shirt off instead. 

“Joshua,” she chastised. “We’re getting out of bed now, remember?” 

“No. I’m naked.” he said shaking his head. “We should take advantage of that.” 

She stopped his hands and smiled down at his frown. “Come downstairs and see your mother now, and I promise to make it very worth your while.” 

“Very worth my while?” he repeated. “How?” 

“You’ll see.” she whispered. 

“No, I don’t think so.” he countered. “No empty promises. I’m a politician. Empty promises get you nowhere. Make me an offer.” 

“Well, we’ll have to take a shower.” Donna purred. “And you have your very own bathroom attached to this room.” 

His eyes widened at the thought of her offer. “Okay. Deal.” he said. “Throw me my clothes.” Donna hopped off the bed and tossed him his flannel pajama pants and t-shirt. “She’s going to bombard you with wedding questions, you know.” Josh warned pulling on his pants. “Then she’s going to move to kid questions. Then it’s going to come back to me having to quit my job so I have time to be a father. All things we haven’t discussed yet.” 

“You’re a politician, I’m a litigator, I think we can take her.” Donna said admiring the view of his naked chest and the muscles in his back, as he put the t-shirt on next. 

“Don’t be looking at me like that, baby.” Josh warned. “You keeping giving me those sex eyes and we’re not making it downstairs until lunch.” 

“I don’t have sex eyes!” 

“Oh yes you do, baby, and those are it.” 

“A lady doesn’t have sex eyes.” 

“A lady also doesn’t do some of the things you did just four hours ago.” 

“Are you saying I’m not a lady?” she asked crossing her arms and arching a brow. 

“I’m saying I think the definition of a lady has changed.” Josh countered. 

“I’m not sure. Did you just spin me?” 

“Spin you?” he asked moving to the bedroom door and grabbing her hand on the way. “Baby, I would never spin you. You are not something I spin.” Holding her hand, he led her down the stairs. 

“I think you did. I think you just spun me.” 

“I could spin you.” he said stopping abruptly, turning around, and whispering huskily in her ear. 

“You’re such a pervert sometimes.” she said blushing and smacking his arm. 

He smiled at her as they stood in the hall between the living room and the kitchen. She thought he looked delicious. He was delightfully mussed up, and he still had the comfortable appearance he gets when he finally rolls out of bed in the morning. It was all she could do not to drag him right back up to said bed. 

She began to think of what was going to happen when the returned to Washington. They were going to move her and her cat into his apartment, which he told her she was free to redecorate as she saw fit. She thought of all the mornings they had to come. She couldn’t remember the last time they had woken up alone, except for trips for work he might have had to make over the last year. As long as they were in Washington, they spent their nights together; they spent their weekends together; they spent all their free time together. 

She had gotten to know his friends well over the last year. She had made a few herself through work, but no one she was as close to as Joanie. However, she was getting closer and closer to CJ. CJ seemed happy to finally have another woman around when the senior staff went out after work, or got together on the weekends. 

They hadn’t really discussed any wedding plans on the ride up, oddly enough, with all that time. It was more a discussion of the moving in part first. Then Donna fell asleep on the New Jersey Turnpike and woke up in Connecticut, so any other discussion was tabled. 

Josh pushed open the door to the kitchen and greeted his mother, who gave them both big, warm hugs. She was just putting the turkey into the oven. 

“I didn’t expect to see you two up so early!” she gushed, as she began to pull dishes out of the cabinets for breakfast. 

“Quite frankly, I didn’t think you’d see us so early either.” Josh agreed. Donna elbowed him in the ribs and moved to the coffee maker. 

“Well, you hate getting up early on your day off, Joshua.” Sarah Lyman stated. 

“Well, Donna was under the impression that we should get up when you did to tell you our news.” Josh replied. 

“Donna’s pregnant?!” Sarah gushed, her eyes lighting up. 

“No mom!” Josh replied. “We got engaged last night and she’s moving in with me.” 

“Well, that’s good news, too.” Sarah said, and turned to hug Donna. Josh rolled his eyes at his mother’s theatrics and hugged her next. Donna poured two mugs of coffee and joined Josh at the table where he had brought the sugar and cream over. 

“When are you even going to find time to get married, much less take Donna on an actual honeymoon?” his mother questioned. 

“Well, mom,” Josh sighed while looking pointedly at his newly minted fiancé. “I just asked her last night, and we really haven’t hashed out all those details yet. I do get actual vacation time. I could take some. I have taken time off in the last year.” Josh reminded. 

“Yes, you have.” Sarah agreed with a knowing smile. All the time he had actually taken off was either visiting Donna before she moved, or taking her away for long weekends. Sarah was happy with the way Donna had gotten her son to slow down a bit. “But I’m also not sure your job is conducive to fatherhood.” 

“I hardly ever put in 14 hour days anymore.” Josh groaned. 

“Don’t be cranky, Joshua.” his mother chided. “These are important issues you need to work out.” 

“First of all, we’re going to do the wedding thing first, before the baby thing.” Josh announced. “Secondly, I may not even be working in the White House next year, or a few years from now.” 

“A few years from now?” Sarah asked. “Why would you wait that long?” 

“You’re assuming we’re going right from point A to point B.” Josh said frustrated, dropping his head down on the table. 

“You’re not going to do that?” his mother asked. 

“You know what I’m going to do?” Josh countered standing up. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I’m going back to bed, that’s what.” Without further comment, he stalked out of the kitchen. Donna looked over at her future mother-in-law with her eyebrows raised. 

“So crabby in the morning.” Sarah sighed. 

“It’s my fault.” Donna said standing up and crossing over to where Sarah was standing at the butcher block island in the spacious kitchen peeling potatoes. Donna picked up a second peeler and helped Josh’s mother peel the skins off the potatoes. “I insisted he get up now. I should have let him sleep.” 

“They were valid questions.” 

“Yeah.” Donna nodded trying to stay neutral. “But we talked about the moving in part and then I fell asleep in the car. We don’t have the answers to other stuff yet. I think he just felt overwhelmed.” 

Sarah smiled at Donna’s immediate defense of her son. She had been like that since last New Years when they were inseparable. Sarah was always a more practical woman herself. She wasn’t sure if she believed in love at first sight. But she thought if it existed, it certainly happened to Josh and Donna last year at this time. They had found themselves talking in the kitchen into the early morning hours all four nights they had stayed. There was a horrible snow storm that weekend and they were snowed in. Somehow, Donna had convinced Josh to take a walk with her on Thanksgiving morning. Her son was not what some would refer to as an outdoorsman, but they walked out the back door and returned two hours later, covered in snow. 

Donna knew all about the nightmares, and all about the political barracudas in Washington, and what the republicans thought of him, and didn’t care about any of it. She loved Josh for who he was, and so, Donna could do no wrong in Sarah’s eyes. And Josh....well, he’d do anything for Donna. He worked shorter days now, took long weekends, didn’t make any holiday plans without checking with her first. The level of consideration he gave her was something he’d never done with any other women he’d dated. And now, what they all saw last year, was coming to pass.


	3. Soulmates - Part Two

Donna walked quietly back into the bedroom a few hours later. She had stayed down in the kitchen to help Sarah out in getting the side dishes going for the turkey and talked to Noah for a while when he emerged. She wanted to give Josh a few more hours to sleep and “readjust his attitude,” as Sarah called it. 

Donna walked over to the bed and slid down next to him. “Joshua.” she whispered huskily. 

“Go away, evil woman.” he ordered rolling away from her. 

She smiled and slid a hand under his t-shirt. “You don’t want to get up now?” she asked innocently. 

“No.” 

“All right then.” she sighed. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She turned the shower on and began to count to ten. Josh was to her and nibbling on her neck before she got to seven. 

“Ah, look who decided to join the land of the living after all.” she noted. 

“I seem to remember an agreement for shower sex earlier.” 

“And I am carrying through on said agreement.” Donna noted slowly pulling her shirt over her head. In response, Josh’s lips immediately attached themselves to her collarbone. “You’re sure you don’t want to sleep a little longer? You were a little cranky earlier.” 

“Nope.” he assured. “I’m ready to take on my mother now.” 

“Now? What about the shower thing?” 

“Don’t try and confuse me.” he ordered pulling his shirt over his head then pulling her back into his arms to work her out of her pants. 

“You’re pretty tunnel visioned this morning, baby.” she laughed. 

“I’ve got my eye on the prize.” 

When they were both naked, he backed her into the shower and closed the door behind him. The hot water felt soothing as it rained down over them. 

“Know what we didn’t do?” Donna asked him as he was slowly lowering himself to her breasts. 

“Bring any of our shower stuff in the bathroom?” 

“Bring anything in with us.” she confirmed. 

“Are you going to make me go out into the bedroom and get it?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m a little busy at the moment.” 

“Yes.” she said breathlessly dropping her head back against the cold, wet tile, as he worked on her breasts, then lower still. 

He lowered himself to his knees and she moaned softly as he ran his hands and mouth along her stomach. “You’re going to kill your knees.” she said breathlessly. 

He paused and looked up at her. “Might I remind you that this was YOUR idea?” he responded. 

“Kay, shutting up.” she panted as he began to kiss between her legs. She ran one hand into his hair and grabbed onto the soap dish with the other to brace herself. Her moans grew increasingly louder and the moment Josh felt her start to convulse, he shot back up to his feet and kissed her soundly, effectively swallowing the sound of her orgasm. 

He hooked a finger under her chin and drew her gaze up to his. “Okay there?” She nodded quickly and he smirked. When they first got together she thought that was his “Hail the conquering hero smirk,” but it’s since turned into something else. She has since discovered that it was a smile of happiness that he could make her feel such pleasure and bring her to such peaks. 

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek and stroked her face with his thumb. 

“Thank you.” he said softly. 

“For what?” 

“For saying yes.” 

She smiled slightly and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “That was the only answer.” she smiled. 

“Um...Donna?” he asked grabbing her thighs and boosting her up. 

“Yes, Josh?” She had her wide-eyed doe look. The look she gave him of unconditional love and trust. 

“I don’t think I can wait anymore.” he said in a raspy voice. 

“Me either.” she kissed him as he slowly slid into her. She wrapped one leg around his waist and continued to grab the soap dish to help maintain some balance. She dropped her head back as he kissed her neck and they moved together. The water spraying down upon them was a deluge of liquid sunshine. After a year of his body working in complete harmony with hers, he felt the first split second of her climax and captured her screams again with his kiss. He tipped his forehead against hers and she slowly lowered her leg. Her expression of satiated bliss was abruptly replaced by sheer horror as her body jerked down. His arms immediately caught her so she wouldn’t fall. Slowly, she lifted her hand, holding the porcelain soap dish in her hand that had just been severed from the shower wall. 

Donna was absolutely mortified. Josh on the other hand was absolutely hysterical. “Joshua!” she cried out. “How the hell are we going to explain this?” 

“I have NO idea.” he laughed. 

“I can’t believe this! This is all your fault.” 

“My fault!”he cried indignantly. “How the hell do you figure that?” 

“You and your enthusiasm.” she replied. “I had to hold on for dear life.” 

“Oh, well if that’s the blame being dished out, I accept it wholeheartedly.” 

She rolled her eyes and smacked him in the shoulder. “Go get our stuff.” 

“Fat lot of good it’s going to do us now. We’ve got no where to put the soap!”


	4. Soulmates - Part Two

“You could get married at the White House.” Sarah said as they were seated for Thanksgiving dinner. 

“I don’t think so.” Josh replied. 

“The Rose Garden in the summer would be beautiful.” Sarah gushed. 

“It’s not my Rose Garden.” Josh retorted. “Besides, it’ll turn into a media circus. Right now, it’s an article in the society section at most; stick the Deputy Chief of Staff’s wedding in the White House and it’ll be covered by CNN.” 

“Have you talked about where you might want to get married?” his mother prodded. 

“Since I asked her to marry me a mere 24 hours ago? No, mom.” Josh replied. He was getting frustrated again. Donna dropped a comforting hand down to his thigh and squeezed gently. 

“Well, I think you should go for the most outrageous headline.” Joanie piped in, diverting the conversation away from dangerous waters. Donna gave her a grateful smile. “I mean, if they’re going to write about it, it should be nutty, right?” 

“For instance?” Noah asked taking her lead. 

“Deputy Chief of Staff Takes the Plunge While Bungee Jumping.” Joanie said. “You can go to those big bridges in, like, Austria. You can go tandem.” Josh rolled his eyes and Donna laughed and Joanie’s break in the tension. “Or you could sky dive out of Air Force One. The President would be on board for that. I’m sure he’s thought of booting your ass out at 30,000 feet.” 

“Sadly, that’s probably true.” Josh muttered. “We could just elope and totally fly in the face of convention.” 

“Don’t you dare, Joshua.” Sarah warned. “Big, small, public, private, I will not be denied the opportunity to dance with my only son at his wedding.” 

“Go over Niagra Falls in a barrel?” Donna smiled. 

“Up in a hot air balloon?” Joanie asked. 

“While running with the bulls in Spain?” Donna countered. 

“Repelling down the face of Mt. Rushmore.” Joanie one-upped. 

“Because that wouldn’t land me in federal prison.” Josh muttered. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, Joshua.” Noah said winking at Donna. “We’ve got an excelled federal law department, we’d have you out of there in no time.” 

“Why does it have to be big anyway?” Josh asked. “Why can’t it just be small and intimate? Just because I work for the President doesn’t mean it has to be this huge deal.” Donna rubbed his leg again and beamed at him. Even in his grumpiness, he was a romantic. She didn’t care about any of it; she just wanted him. They could run down to the courthouse on lunch, for all she cared. 

“Okay. Well, if you don’t want to do extreme wedding, you should think about extreme honeymoon.” Joanie said. “You could be your own reality show. You know, like a snowboarding honeymoon down in Chile where you survive the whole vacation on sex, snow, and Cliff bars.” Donna practically spit her wine out in reaction to Joanie’s remark, and Josh looked at his sister like she sprouted another head. 

“Joan!” her mother admonished. 

“Where in the hell do you get this stuff from?” Josh demanded. 

“The idea’s got merit, Joanie, but neither one of us knows HOW to snowboard.” Donna piped in. 

“Oh, the viewing public won’t care about that.” Joanie assured. “I’d tune in weekly to watch you two continue to fall over in the snow.” 

“You and half of Congress.” Josh replied rolling his eyes at his sister. 

“Donna’s marrying one of the ten most eligible bachelors in Washington.” Joanie said. “She should get some fun out of it.” 

“Whatever it is, however it’s planned, great pains are going to be taken to ensure that Donna doesn’t end up some ridiculous media spectacle. I don’t want reporters hounding her and following around because she did something so shocking as agreeing to marry me.” Josh said. “She deserves better than that. She doesn’t need to be sliced to ribbons by the good ladies of The View.” 

Donna smiled and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He turned his head to her and she saw the intensity of his words reflected in his eyes. He meant it. He’d go to great lengths to make sure she wasn’t turned into some ghastly, gold digger, looking for their 15 minutes of fame, which tended to happen to people if they lost control of these things and let others take charge and he’d be damned if he let that happen to her. 

 

“They’re just happy for us, Josh.” Donna said to him later that evening as they were curled up on the couch in the living room together. 

“I know.” he said. “But I meant what I said. I’ve seen it happen before in that town. There are people in that town that will do that just to be a pain in my ass.” 

“We’ve been to a lot of stuff over the past year.” Donna reminded. “Congressional Christmas Party, Correspondence Dinner, State Dinners, fundraisers.” she ticked off on her fingers. “The secret’s out. People know who I am now.” 

“And you were hit on at every one of those functions.” he grumbled, mentally reviewing the number of times he’d interrupted someone trying to pick her up. “Loyalties turn on a dime in that town, Donna, even people you considered a friend will sell you out if their asking price is met.” 

“I’m not worried about us.” she said quietly snuggling down closer to him. “And I’m sure you’ll look out for me, baby, you always do.” 

He turned on his side to face her and brushed the hair out of her face. “I don’t want you to have to do all the work either.” he said softly. “I mean, I’m going to have to deal with the White House protocol office anyway when the First Family gets an invitation, but I don’t want to be too busy or not interested enough or any of that.” 

“You know women usually prefer to shoo their fiances off when it comes to wedding planning, so they’re not under foot.” Donna smiled. 

“Not my woman.” he grinned. “Besides, I like being under you.” 

“It really does amaze me how quickly your brilliant mind can turn to sex.” 

“If I’m thinking about you, baby, I’m thinking about making love to you.” Josh assured. “And since you’re always on my mind, so is sex with you.” 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“So you always say.” 

“Am I what the voting public deems good enough for one of their most eligible bachelors?” she smiled. 

“You’ve always been way out of my league, baby.” he said. “I’m constantly amazed that you gave me a second glance, nevermind the time of day.” 

“You’ve been so good to me since the day we met.” she replied running her thumb along his cheek. “I must have done something pretty damn amazing in my previous life to deserve you in this one.” 

“I don’t always do good things.” he said. 

“You always do good things for me.” she countered “And that’s all that matters to me. The Josh the rest of the world gets isn’t anything like the Josh I get and the Josh I get is amazing.” 

“Yeah.” he said softly dropping his gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. It’s just I don’t always do good things.” he replied. “I’m a different person politically, and not always a nice one, and I just don’t want that to ever touch you. It’s dirty and nasty, and it never bothered me before, but now...” 

“Don’t go trying to change who you are.” Donna said quickly. “Don’t become some crazy imposter because you’re afraid of what I think of your job. I’ve seen your t.v. appearances. Don’t go changing the guy I fell in love with.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” he grinned. 

“Damn straight.” she nodded before she kissed his forehead, and then his lips. 

“You know, last Thanksgiving,” Josh began “I really wanted to kiss you on this couch.” 

“Yeah?” she smiled. 

“Yeah.” he said softly. 

“That first night when I came downstairs and you asked me if I couldn’t sleep because I was in a strange place,” she confessed. “I couldn’t sleep because I kept thinking about you, and I felt like such an idiot about it. I’d met you, what, four hours earlier, and I just laid there in bed thinking about you and the things you said and how I couldn’t stop looking at you.” 

“I’d get a little jolt when I touched you.” 

“Me too.” 

“Still do.” 

“Me too.” 

“I hope it never goes away.” 

“Me too.”


	5. Soulmates - Part Two

Josh stood in the doorway of Donna’s office and smiled at the vision that greeted him. She was behind her desk, with her feet up and a file propped open on her lap. She had put her hair up and stuck a pencil in it to hold it in place away from her face. How she did that, Josh never knew. It was late. They were supposed to go out for dinner, but he got stuck at work, so she said she’d just work a little late. She had plenty to keep her occupied. 

She had her CD player on and was singing along with the song, bouncing her foot and swinging her hands, which held a glass of wine in one hand. Josh smiled as he took a glance around the office. She had quite the stereo system in her office, and a mini fridge. 

I'd like to rest my heavy head tonight   
On a bed of California stars   
I'd like to lay my weary bones tonight   
On a bed of California stars 

I'd love to feel your hand touching mine   
And tell me why I must keep working on   
Yes, I'd give my life to lay my head tonight   
On a bed of California stars 

“I’ve never understood yours and my sister’s fascination with this song.” said a voice from Donna’s office doorway. 

“How long have you been standing there?” she blushed. 

“Couple of minutes.” 

I'd like to dream my troubles all away   
On a bed of California stars   
Jump up from my star bed and make another day   
Underneath my California stars 

“It’s a fun song.” Donna said with a shrug. “It’s one of those songs you put on at night after work, pop open a bottle of wine and relax.” 

“Or while you’re working.” 

They hang like grapes on vines that shine   
And warm the lovers glass like friendly wine   
So, I'd give this world   
Just to dream a dream with you   
On our bed of California stars 

“But that doesn’t even make any sense.” Josh said as he walked into her office. “California stars. I mean, they’re the same ones we see. California can’t really claim them for themselves.” 

“It’s just song lyrics.” she laughed. “That should be our wedding song.” 

“Not likely.” he replied. “California just sucked away my best friend. I’m not about to give them their own stars from the galaxy, too. They’re just going to have to share with the rest of us.” 

She came out from around her desk and he wrapped his arms around her. She realized a few minutes later that they had begun to dance. 

“That was quite the piece your friend wrote about you today in the Washington Post.” she noted. 

“Who? Danny?” Josh asked with a frown. She nodded. “Oh, he was doing something on the engagement. He cleared it through CJ first. Didn’t I tell you?” 

“Yeah.” she nodded. “It caused quite the flood here though. My poor assistant was ready to kill me.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’ve been offered many jobs today.” she replied. “Apparently, a lawyer marrying the Deputy Chief of Staff is of interest to some. I’ve been offered positions with EMILY’S List, About Face, The Feminist Majority, N.O.W., Wisconsin’s Women’s Network, League of Women Voters, and the National Foundation Women Legislators.” 

“Quite the distinguished list.” Josh replied with raised eyebrows. “Any actually worth considering?” 

“They’re all important groups, Joshua.” Donna said with a warning tone. 

“No. I mean are any of the offers actually tempting to take?” he said. 

“Leave Debevoise?” she asked. 

“It’s not like my father thinks you’re going to work here forever.” Josh replied. 

“That’s not a reasonable assumption to be made when I made partner?” she countered. 

“I’m just saying you don’t have to feel like you need to stay out of some loyalty to my family.” 

“I actually like working for this firm.” Donna replied. “I’m not really interested in moving on at the moment.” 

“Okay.” 

“Unless you think I should?” 

“No.” he said. “I think you should do whatever you want. It’s your career.” 

“Yes. But I think they only offered me jobs based on YOUR career.” she said. 

“Well, sadly, I think that’s true.” he replied kissing her forehead. “Though any one of those organizations would be lucky to have you.” 

“Not that dancing with you isn’t vastly preferable to what I was doing before,” Donna said changing the subject. “But what are you doing here? I thought you had to work late.” 

“I did. I don’t anymore.” he replied. “I’m surprised you’re still here though. I thought you’d be out tearing through Pottery Barn and Bed, Bath and Beyond.” 

“I did that on lunch.” she smiled. 

“You redecorated on lunch?” 

“Online.” 

“Listen, I just found out I’m on the California trip this week.” he said hesitantly. 

“Overnight trip?” she asked. He nodded. 

“You’ll get to see some of those California stars at night.” she quipped with a sad smile. She hated when he went away. It couldn’t be helped and it was his job, but she still got lonely. 

“I’d rather see you at night.” he said softly. 

“I know.” 

“There’s more though.” he said. 

“More what?” 

“More to tell you about the trip.” he said and she nodded for him to continue. “Amy’s going. She’s going to help Sam on his campaign. I won’t be working with her, and she’s not coming back with us, but I didn’t want to not tell you and then have you find out she went and think that I hid it from you.” 

Donna smiled and ran her thumb along his cheek. “I wouldn’t think that. I trust you. I’m not worried. It’s not like you’re going with just her right?” 

“No, like all Air Force One is going.” he said. “Jackie’s going, the whole staff is going.” 

“Okay.” Donna smiled. Between Jackie and CJ, they’d make sure Amy never caught him alone. Neither woman was particularly fond of Amy. 

He reached up and pulled the pencil from her hair, causing it to fall gracefully around her shoulders, then began running his fingers through her hair from root to tip, watching as the silky strands glided through his fingers. 

“We should relocate this activity to home.” she said softly closing his eyes against the soothing motions of his fingers. Josh smiled at her use of the word “home.” He liked that they had a home together. He liked the turn his life had taken in the last year. He never would have anticipated it before, but it had come so naturally to him when it did. He watched her as she broke away and grabbed her purse and briefcase, slinging them over her shoulder. She walked back over to him and reached out her hand to take his. Before he did though, he slid her briefcase off her shoulder and threw over his own. She smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and he linked his fingers with hers, leading her out the door.


	6. Soulmates - Part Two

Donna smiled at her assistant as she handed her an envelope with her name on it. “This was just delivered to the front desk.” The woman said. 

Donna ripped the seam of the envelope open with her letter opener and frowned at the contents. It looked like a piece of a newspaper. She slid the page out and turned it to face the right way with a frown. It was the front page of the National Enquirer, and prominently displayed on the page was a photo of Josh dancing with Amy....very closely. It was a very cozy picture. He was very obviously staring right into her eyes, and she looked like she wanted to eat him for lunch. 

She dropped the clipping onto her desk like it burned her fingertips. The accompanying article talked about Washington power dating and relationships only lasting as long as the current policy initiative before it’s on to the rest. Men took trophy wives and women looked for the most powerful guy in the room. Well, that was usually Josh, unless the President or Leo were there. 

Donna looked back at the picture with a heavy stomach. She scanned it closely for evidence of an engineered job, but it looked like it was exactly what it looked like. And there was no mistaking who the two people in the picture were. 

She started to tremble, as she clasped her hands tightly together and dropped them to her lap. Was this taken on the California trip? The one where she was assured by CJ that he was never seen with her? Did they find the opportunity to sneak off? Josh wasn’t that stupid. Josh wouldn’t take a mistress somewhere where someone could take a picture. Would he? Maybe Amy orchestrated it. Maybe it was an innocent dance and she orchestrated the photographer. Donna glanced at the picture again. No. That wasn’t an innocent dance. He was happy to be holding that woman in his arms. 

Her cell phone chirped obnoxiously on her desk. Joanie’s number popped up on the screen. It wasn’t Josh. 

“Hello.” Donna answered quietly. 

“Don’t lose your shit.” Joanie ordered on the other line. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Have you by chance seen the National Enquirer?” 

“As a matter of fact, someone was very kind as to provide me with a copy of a very interesting article and picture. It’s just crossed my desk now.” Donna said bitterly. 

“Somebody gave it to you?” Joanie asked. 

“It was hand delivered to the office. There’s no return address.” Donna said examining the envelope. 

“It’s crap.” 

“No. It looks pretty clear to me.” 

“It’s a tabloid, Donna.” Joanie said earnestly. 

“I’ve seen this picture before.” Joanie said. “It’s not recent.” 

“Joanie...” Donna began. She wanted to believe her friend. She wanted to believe in Josh’s innocence. But a picture was worth a thousand words. She agreed that it was in a less than reputable publication, but it wasn’t a burry picture. It was quite obviously a picture of Josh and Amy. 

“Donna, remember before you moved down there I talked to you about how the game was played, and if you got together with him, you’d be part of that game?” Joanie reminded. 

“Yes.” 

“This is it.” Joanie said. “You have to look at this from the outside. This was hand delivered to your office with no return address? Whoever planted the picture wants to give Josh a hard time.” 

Donna sighed into the phone, and then looked down at the picture again. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach felt nauseous. The room was beginning to get hazy. “Joanie, I really have to go now.” 

“No, Donna.” Joanie said quickly. “Wait.” 

But Donna ended the call. She grabbed her keys and purse, dropped her cell phone into her pocket and told her assistant she’d be out of the office for a while. She needed to get out of the building. She need to get fresh air. She needed to get the image of that picture out of her head. 

 

“What the fuck is this?” Josh growled in a deadly low voice. CJ had just handed him the National Enquirer and his blood was boiling. 

“I just got it. It hits the stands tomorrow.” CJ said. 

“Where did this come from?” he demanded. 

“You tell me, Josh.” CJ replied. 

He looked at the picture closely. “Abbey’s birthday party.” Josh said. “This is from Abbey’s birthday party two years ago.” 

“Do you think they got this from Amy?” CJ asked. 

“I don’t know.” Josh said shaking his head. He began to read the accompanying article but stopped when he felt his breathing pick up in anger. “This is going to be a fucking mess.” 

“Well, it is a tabloid.” CJ replied. 

“What’s your point?” he countered angrily. “It’s my life. I have a fiancé. I just took a trip to California without her. One that the woman in this picture accompanied me on!” 

“Yeah, but you were never alone with her.” CJ replied. “I made sure she never got you alone. Jackie and I can vouch for that.” 

“This is ridiculous.” Josh said standing up, and grabbing his cell phone. He headed for his door and called out to Jackie that he’d be out of the office for the rest of the day. 

“Where are you going?” CJ demanded falling into step next to him. 

“Where do you think I’m going?” he retorted angrily. “To find my fiancé and beg her forgiveness.” 

“It’s not your fault.” CJ reminded. “Plus, you’ve got a full afternoon.” 

“Not anymore I don’t.” 

“Josh,” CJ said grabbing his arm and trying to slow him down. “You blow off your afternoon, and Leo’s going to have a stroke. There’s an agenda to be approved before January.” 

Josh stopped and glared at the press secretary. “This isn’t something Donna’s just going to blow off, CJ.” Josh said in a low voice. “This isn’t something that’s just going to roll off her back with the rest of them. This is a picture of her fiancé in a major publication, albeit a seedy one, with his ex-girlfriend, right after an article ran in the Washington Post about her engagement.” He was now moving into the lobby pell mell, with CJ still hot on his heels. “Starting tomorrow, the lesser reputable journalists are going to be all over her. She doesn’t deserve this.” 

“Josh?” 

He stopped dead in his tracks near the security desk, and CJ nearly slammed into him. That wasn’t CJ’s voice, that was Donna’s. He spun around and saw her near the door, red, puffy eyes, and tears streaming down her face. He moved quickly over to her and pulled her outside, away from the prying eyes of people standing nearby. 

He brought his hands up to her face and desperately tried to wipe the tears away. 

“Baby, I swear to God, it’s a picture from two years ago.” he said vehemently. “I don’t know why they’re running it yet. Someone’s obviously trying to derail something, but I swear to you, there’s nothing going on with her.” 

“It’s from two years ago?” she asked taking a step back. He nodded his head and pulled her further to the bushes and out of view of the door. 

“It was Mrs. Bartlet’s birthday party. We were together at the time, that’s why it looks like it does.” 

“Is CJ going to issue a denial and make them print a retraction?” Donna sniffed. 

“No.” Josh said closing his eyes tightly for a moment. “It’s a tabloid. They do this stuff all the time. If CJ says anything about it, it’ll be all over the mainstream news.” 

“They’re just going to let people think it’s true?” Donna asked quietly. 

“It’s the Enquirer.” Josh reminded. “No one’s going to give it that much weight.” 

“Why would somebody do that?” 

“It’s probably in retaliation for the campaign.” he shrugged. “I made a lot more enemies in the last year than I had before.” 

He closed his eyes again painfully as she turned away from him and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he could see her more clearly and noticed she was shaking. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. 

He had never seen something like this coming; never considered that the dark side of his job would touch this part of his life like this. He thought if there was going to be anything, it’d be a catty comment at a social function or legitimate reporters following her around before the wedding, not someone malicious enough as to just send her a copy of this. 

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered. 

“For what?” 

“For this.” he said. “For the reporters who are going to follow you to work tomorrow. For someone planting the seed of doubt in your mind.” She nodded her head in acknowledgment as the silent tears started to fall down her face again. “Let’s go home.” he said moving close to her again. 

“Okay.” she relented quietly. 

She looked up at him. There was desperation in his eyes. Eyes that usually looked upon her softly, looked on her with fear now. She wanted him. She wanted to make love with him into the early morning hours. She wanted him to prove to her how much he loved her and not some ex-girlfriend. She didn’t want him to have to prove it. She wanted to be able to shrug it off like it was nothing but a nasty rumor, or it was about someone else. Someone was out to get him and this was the life she was marrying into. She learned that a year ago at the Congressional Christmas party when he moved around the room with her on his arm and she noticed the raised eyebrows and talking behind hands. 

For his part, Josh wanted to drag her up top of the Washington Monument and scream down to the City that THIS was the woman he loved, no other. This was the woman who was currently breaking his heart with her tears and everyone better stay the hell away from them. But he couldn’t. He had a visible job. People said things about him. They usually weren’t true, but they said them. He knew that when he took the job, and tried to forget it when he was falling in love with her last year, ridiculously talking himself into the idea that they’d be left alone and he could shield her from the lions at the gate. 

He was wrong, and he should have seen it coming. He should have known better. He didn’t know who was responsible, and at the moment, he didn’t care. All he cared about was stopping the tears of the woman before him. Tomorrow he’d begin the chase for personal justice and bring the guilty party to their knees before her, begging her forgiveness. Somewhere in the last year, his allegiance shifted to her and not the crackpots in this town, and if he had to start all over again to prove it to her, he would.


	7. Soulmates - Part Two

“So, make any wedding plans yet?” CJ asked Donna dropping down into her couch next to her. They were at CJ’s apartment on a Sunday afternoon. Donna had been raiding CJ’s closet in search of a dress to wear to the Congressional Christmas party that evening. There were so many parties this time of year that Josh had to go to, plus the inauguration next month that it was ridiculous to buy dresses for each one, especially since she knew that CJ had more than adequate supply in her closet. She’d buy some and fill in with stuff from CJ. 

“No.” Donna said taking a sip of her wine. “I thought we’d decide on a place first and then do the details around it.” 

“Let me know when the invitations are going out.” CJ said. “I can run interference with the press. They’ll get a hold of one and it’ll be nuts. Josh is trying to avoid that.” Donna nodded and glanced down at CJ’s coffee table. There were what appeared to be many professionally done photo albums spread across the table. 

“What’s all that?” Donna asked curiously. 

“Oh, the DNC is doing like a Bartlet’s first term in photos thing for their inaugural ball, and you can buy them as a fundraiser.” CJ said waving her hand. “Somehow I got wrangled into selecting the pictures for it from the White House archives. Those are some of the albums from events over the years.” 

The one right on top caught Donna’s attention immediately. It was labeled as the First Lady’s birthday celebration, and Donna ran her hand along the cover. It was the event that famed picture was supposed to be from. 

“Go ahead.” CJ nodded. “It’s in there.” 

“What’s in there?” Donna asked innocently. God, was she really that transparent? 

“The picture from the Enquirer. It’s in that album; it was from that event.” CJ said humoring her. 

“I don’t need to see it.” Donna said shaking her head. “Josh said that’s what it’s from, that’s what it’s from.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Absolutely.” Donna nodded. 

“You don’t seem like you entirely believe it.” 

“No, I do.” Donna said. “I totally do. I guess it’s just the first cut is the deepest, you know? I just can’t wrap my mind around why anyone cares. Why do they care who he dates and marries? Why do they have to attack his personal life, why can’t they just attack his professional life if they’re going to be malicious?” 

“It’s a company town, Donna.” 

“I know.” she sighed. “No. You know what? I don’t know. I don’t know what drives people to be this way. I don’t see why they can’t leave him alone. He’s not out for the power and money, he’s out for the greater good, and they’re out for his head. Maybe I’m just naive. Maybe deep down, I am just that innocent farm girl that came to the city and is wide eyed at the flashy lights. And yeah, I do see him through rose colored glasses. But just picking a fight for the sake of...whatever...just doesn’t make any sense.” 

“He’s petrified he’s going to lose you.” CJ said quietly. She had contemplated whether or not she was going to get involved in this, after two glasses of wine and listening to Donna, she decided to. 

“What?” Donna asked quietly. 

“You’ve known him for a year now, Donna, you know he’s never had anyone love him like you do. Since I’ve known him, he’s never dated anyone that wasn’t in politics. Hell, when you two got together, you didn’t even live in the same state as each other. He loves you so much, but he’s afraid that one day, someone’s going to come along and tell you the exact thing to drive you away. Josh doesn’t do anything half-assed. He’s hellbent on finding out who planted that picture and what they’re after, and that person’s going to be sorry when he finally does. There’s a reason he has the reputation he does.” 

Donna looked down into her glass and swirled her wine. She had been hearing more and more about Josh’s supposed ruthless reputation. Why were so many people telling her this stuff? Why was everyone out to warn her about him? Somebody’s always got their words of wisdom. None of those people know Josh. Maybe CJ has known him for a while, but she doesn’t know HIM. She knows the guy she works with. And while she knew that Josh let his guard down with the people he works with, he only does it to a certain extent. 

So what? So what if she hadn’t seen the President’s Pitbull in real action? So what if she’d only seen him cut someone off at the knees once or twice on t.v. He gave as good as he got, and he usually got it pretty good. She wasn’t part of that. And, quite frankly, she didn’t care about that. Any of it. She cared about what was happening in congress and in the White House, solely to the extent that it involved Josh. That was it. They rarely got into political discussions, and when they did, it was something he was usually just blowing off steam about. 

She read the papers, she watched CNN at night, she listened to NPR in her office between meetings. She was up on what was going on, she just didn’t necessarily care about every nuance of it. Quite frankly, there were a couple of things that she and Josh didn’t see eye to eye on, but she was sure he’d be hard pressed to name them because she didn’t bring it up. In the bigger picture of their life, bickering over which non-profit group got more funding didn’t matter to her, neither did poachable districts and how many democrats there were in the house. He mattered to her. The life he wanted to build with her mattered to her. This just didn’t matter. 

“I’m going to get going, CJ.” Donna announced standing up. She suddenly wanted to get back to him and not be around anymore well-intentioned good advice. She didn’t want to talk about spinning her relationship anymore, or who might be out to get them. She’d done enough obsessing over that over the last week and she was over it. “Thanks for the dresses and wine.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay to go?” CJ asked rising with her, and walking her to the door. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Donna nodded. “I just promised Josh I wasn’t going to be too long. I don’t want him to wonder what happened to me.” It was a lame excuse, but Donna didn’t care and CJ didn’t seem interested in calling her on it, so she bid her friend farewell and walked out to her car. 

When she arrived at their building 20 minutes later, she hustled inside and up the stairs. She threw the front door open and saw him startle awake on the couch. She smiled at the confusion written across his face as he got his bearings. He looked adorable. She draped the dresses over the back of a chair and went to silently kneel before him. He watched her with a questioning gaze. She hadn’t said a word as she smoothed down his hair that was sticking up from his nap, then leaned in and kissed. His arms came around her and he returned her kiss with as much heat and desire as she put into it. She stood up and moved to his lap, locking her ankles around his back. 

They could all go to hell, she thought. He was hers and some spiteful son of a bitch wasn’t going to change that. He was hers and let someone take a picture of this and stick it in the paper. She’ll rent out a billboard space right by the mall on the side of a building and paste it up there for everyone to see. She made a lot of money, she could swing it. The Congressional Christmas party was that evening at the White House, and she’ll be damned if he walked in that room with all those senators and barracudas and other slimy people and DIDN’T exude the aura of getting laid this afternoon. And really getting laid, too, not just some afternoon romp. She’d be damned if he walked into that room tonight and didn’t look like he was about to shout “I had mind blowing sex this afternoon!” 

“Did you watch a porno at CJ’s?” he asked as she pulled off her shirt and pushed him back on the couch. “What brought this on?” 

“Shut up.” she ordered. 

“Shutting up.” he acquiesced as she pulled his shirt over his head. 

She grabbed his face in her hands and was just about to pull him in for another passionate kiss when she caught his eyes with her own. They were searching hers for an answer as to what brought this on. Her thumbs slowly started gliding back and forth on his cheeks. 

“Donna?” He asked quietly, almost afraid to speak. 

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“Is there no more ravishing?” he asked. 

She nodded her head vigorously, then bit her bottom lip. He was confused as hell now and understandably so. One minute, she was throwing him down and having her wicked way with him; and the next, she was coming dangerously close to sobbing in his arms. 

“I love you so much.” she whispered. “When I think of how things might have been if it hadn’t snowed, or I chickened out and didn’t call you before I came down last Christmas...” 

“It did snow, and you did call me before you came down.” he replied. “I was already trying to figure out how to see you again after Thanksgiving, as soon as I met you. I spent the entire drive back down here trying to remember what my life was like before that weekend; trying to remember what I found attractive in a woman before that first night; coming to the conclusion that I wanted more out of my life, and like a big part of me was just empty. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hate the people will try to make you see me differently.” 

“Nobody could ever do that.” Donna assured. “I just want to share this world with you, Josh.” 

“Let’s blow off the thing tonight.” he said against her lips. 

“Hell no!” she replied adamantly. “We are going to that party, and dammit, they’re all going to see we’re in love.” 

“Okay.” he laughed. “But we should get back to the ravishing before we do.”


	8. Soulmates - Part Two

Josh and Donna entered the East Room that evening greeted by more than a few turning heads. 

“They’re all looking at you right now.” he said under his breath to her. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” she grumbled through her plastered smile. 

“They’re all wondering the same thing I am.” 

“What the hell you’re doing with me?” 

“Where the hell the back of this dress is.” he countered. 

“Are you going to harp on that all night?” 

“You’re a Celtic goddess in this dress, baby, but it has no back.” 

“Now that everyone is looking at us, I’m a little self-conscious of how my boobs look in this dress. This is quite the boob dress now that I’m thinking about it.” 

“Do NOT go there with me right now.” Josh replied. “They look exquisite, and every man in this room probably thinks so, too.” 

“You don’t think they think you’re a lucky man right now?” 

“I think they’re wondering how I can meet with an unfortunate accident with so many secret service crawling around the joint.” 

Donna rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at him. “Now, they’re thinking I’m a lucky man.” he said softly kissing her lightly. 

They moved further into the room and Josh was immediately pounced upon. CJ appeared at her side with a drink for her. “To the best looking couple in the room.” CJ toasted clinking her glass to Donna’s. 

“Are you sure I look okay, CJ?” Donna asked unsure of the dress. 

“You look amazing. Women are shooting daggers over here, and men are rolling their tongues into their mouths. Between that smile you just gave him, and the fact that he hasn’t let go of your hand since you walked in, I’d say they’re pretty good indicators that you guys are going to turn heads again this year.” 

“For a totally different reason than last year though.” Donna said dryly. CJ spied Amy lurking near the bar and sensed she was about to come in for the kill. 

“Joshua,” CJ said. Josh turned immediately to CJ, as he always did when one of the other senior staffers said his name. “Take your beautiful fiancé for a spin around the dance floor, show her off.” CJ’s eyes subtly moved toward Amy. Used to reading the subtle signs of each other, Josh followed her gaze briefly and immediately caught CJ’s meaning. 

“Baby, you want to dance?” he asked. 

“I thought you didn’t dance at these things.” She smiled coyly. 

“It appears I only dance with you at these things.” He smiled in return, leading her away as Amy approached. 

“Looks like I just missed him.” Amy said dryly to CJ. 

“Yeah, well, that’s Josh.” CJ said. “Any excuse to get his hands all over Donna.” 

“Yes, well Josh does tend to show some possessiveness at these things.” Amy said gearing up for CJ’s fight. 

“Not at all.” CJ said waiving her hand. “Look at how he’s looking at her. God, I wish a man would look at me like that. All these women in this room, and he only has eyes for her. Of course, she looks at him like he hung the moon. I’ve never seen two people look at each other the way they do, and say 1,000 things without opening their mouths.” Amy rolled her eyes, thinking CJ was laying it on a little too thick, but it was pretty hard not to see that Josh looked at Donna like she was better than his Mets winning the World Series. She admitted grudgingly to herself that he never looked at her that way. 

“And is it just me,” CJ prattled on. “Or do they, like, totally scream they got it on before they came here?” 

“CJ, I really don’t...” Amy began, but CJ rolled right on over her. 

“I mean, I know there are plenty in this women who have slept with Josh, me not being one of them so I can’t say with any authority, but he certainly looks a little blissful there. You’ve slept with him, is that his post-coital glow?” 

All right, Amy thought, that was it. Now CJ was just being spiteful. Of course, Amy had a pretty good memory of Josh in bed, since he was quite memorable, and he did look like he was basking in the afterglow of sex, but she refused to let any jealousy show to CJ. 

“I just came over here to discuss the picture.” Amy said. “I’ll catch up with him later.” 

“What picture?” CJ asked naively. 

“The one from the Enquirer?” Amy said. 

“Oh Amy, you know I don’t bother with tabloids. Can you be more specific?” 

“CJ, I know you bother with tabloids when there are pictures of the senior staff on the cover.” Amy retorted. 

“Oh the one of him and you from, like, ages ago.” CJ replied. 

“That’s the one.” Amy replied through tight lips. 

“Well, what are you so upset about?” CJ asked. “All that did was reestablish you once had a connection with the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. He’s the one that had a picture of him and another woman come out right after we announced his engagement.” 

“I have a boyfriend who was none too pleased with that picture.” Amy replied. “You do remember John Tandy, right?” 

“Well, there’s nothing Josh can do about that. That was weeks ago.” CJ said. “Take it up with the Enquirer. I mean, the last thing you’d want is people to misinterpret your relationship with the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. Or you could, I don’t know, dance with your boyfriend here, or at least hang by his side, then people won’t get the wrong idea.” 

“What idea would that be?” Amy sneered. 

“Oh, there’s the minority leader. I’ve got to talk to him about something, networking and all. It was nice chatting with you, Amy.” CJ said brightly before slipping away, while Amy stood on the edge of the dance floor and seethed. 

 

“Touching so much skin on you makes me want to pull you into a dark corner.” Josh said rubbing his hand up and down her bare back as they walked through the corridors of the White House. 

“Are there actually dark corners of the White House?” she asked. “I would think that would freak out the secret service.” 

“If there are, I haven’t found them.” he replied. “And I’m often looking for a hiding place here.” 

She giggled at his comment as the slowly moved through the corridor. She finally getting the tour he’d promised her last year. She’d been here tons of times, but she’d only really seen the West Wing offices. He was giving her a tour of the Christmas decorations and the more famous rooms of the mansion. 

“I think it looks more beautiful this year than it did last year.” she sighed looking at the massive brightly decorated, evergreen boughs adorning the windows and the archways. 

“Sometimes I think they built it specifically with Christmastime in mind.” he said softly. “Here’s the room with all the maps.” 

“Aptly named the Map Room?” she smiled. 

“Baby, I told you a hundred times before, I know nothing about the mansion.” he said as he watched her slowly walk around the Map Room taking in the antiques and art on the walls, along with the...well...maps. “Do you want to see the dish room next?” he smiled. 

“You mean the CHINA Room, Joshua?” she laughed. 

“It’s a room, it’s got a bunch of dishes in it.” he said. “All the women always want to see it.” 

“All your women?” 

“I think we’ve already established that all the women in my past haven’t been the type to fawn over flatware.” 

“Oh, and you’re saying I’m that girly?” He knew she was poking fun at him, but he didn’t care. They’d gotten away from the prying, disapproving eyes of the congressional society snobs upstairs and she was smiling, and they were enjoying each other’s company. 

“I’m saying you appreciate historical artifacts, which those dishes are.” he deftly countered. 

“You’re spinning me again.” she laughed as he took her hand and lead her down the stairs. She gasped as he lead her into the elegant China Room and watched her as she slowly turned around to take the room in. She stopped in awe in front of the massive painting of Jacqueline Kennedy. The painting of America’s most beloved First Lady was famous, and she always wondered where it hung. 

“The room was originally designed by Mrs. Wilson in 1917. It doesn’t hold all the past Presidents’ official china, but it’s got a pretty large collection. The chandelier is cut glass and dates back to 1800.” Josh said. 

Donna turned toward him and looked at him. The soft light of the room and her elegant gown made him think she belonged here, surrounding by beautiful antiques, American history, and him. 

“I thought you didn’t know about the mansion.” she said arching a suspicious brow at him. “What’d you read that on a plaque by the door?” 

“It’s possible I may have studied up last year when I promised you a tour.” he said dropping his head, kicking a spot on the carpet with his foot and look sheepishly up at her. She loved that he still did things to impress her, and she almost grabbed him and kissed him right there on the 20th- century Indo-Ishphan carpet. 

“What didn’t you tell me about the Map Room before then?” she said walking slowly towards him. 

“It used to serve as a situation room for Franklin Roosevelt during World War Two.” he rattled off and sucked in his breath as she stood before him and slowly ran her hands up his chest. 

“Do I get to see the situation room they use today?” 

“Baby, I’VE never seen the situation room they use today.” he laughed. 

“Again, I’m forced to wonder what it is you actually do here.” she said huskily hovering just by his lips. 

“We have to get out of here.” he said abruptly stepping back. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“Leo will kick my ass if he finds out I was making out with you in here.” he said quickly. She smiled and allowed him to lead her out of the China Room with one last wistful glance.


	9. Soulmates - Part Two

“Oatlands Plantation was established in the early 19th century by George Carter and was a prominent wheat plantation up until the Civil War.”the well-dressed, soft spoken Events Coordinator explained, while giving Josh and Donna a tour of the mansion. 

“It’s breathtaking, Josh.” Donna sighed as they slowly toured the elegant rooms. 

“In the 20th century, it served as a country estate for Mr. And Mrs. William Corcoran Eustis, who were very prominent Washingtonians with strong political ties.” the woman continued. 

That caught Josh’s attention. He was standing at a window peering out over the vast gardens when he snapped his head around to Donna and the woman. 

“Political ties?” he repeated. “To who?” 

“Benjamin Harrison.” the woman replied. 

“DONNA!” Josh yelped. 

“Well, that’s fitting, right Josh?” Donna said quickly. “What was he, the 23rd President?” 

“Misdirection isn’t going to work this time.” he warned. 

“Would you show us the gardens, please, Katherine?” Donna asked turning back to the staff member. “I know it’s winter, but they looked gorgeous on the website. I want to get an idea of their size.” 

“Absolutely.” the woman smiled. Josh rolled his eyes and followed the women outside. No way was he getting married here. He’d never live it down. 

“Oatlands is also a National Historic Trust Site, as well as a National Historic Landmark. Evening garden ceremonies are very popular here, as you can imagine from the expansive grounds. The Garden Teahouse is most commonly used by the musicians and is right at the end of the boxwood alley. It’s extremely picturesque in the summer.” Katherine continued. 

“Josh, can you just imagine this place when everything is in bloom?” Donna gushed. Josh rolled his eyes and tried not to look at his fiancé. If he didn’t look at her, he wouldn’t see how utterly enchanted with the place she was, and he wouldn’t give in. He couldn’t give in. The man was close friends with a republican President, for crying out loud! 

“Oh my God, Josh!” Donna squealed, bouncing and pointing. “Look at that reflecting pool!” 

“There’s a beautiful view of the mansion from the gardens, as well.” Katherine supplied pointing in the direction of the historic house. 

Donna gasped again and tugged on Josh’s arm until he looked at her. 

Shit. He was getting married at a republican’s house. 

There was no way he could deny her. She obviously was in love with the plantation. She was so happy right now, she glowed. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be able to accommodate the secret service. 

“My concern is, Katherine,” Josh began. He was momentarily distracted by the slight fall to Donna’s face. “There will be a few high profile guests.” 

“How high profile?” Katherine asked. “We’ve had famous people before. We’re very discreet.” 

“I’m the Deputy Chief of Staff to the President of the United States.” Josh said bluntly. 

“Ah, that high profile.” Katherine replied, but seem unphased. After all, it wasn’t like the place hadn’t hosted a President before, just not recently. “How will he arrive?” 

“I would imagine by Marine One.” Josh replied. 

“We have plenty of room to land Marine One.” Katherine continued. “There is a very large events field that’s often used for corporate events. There will be plenty of room to land the helicopter and accommodate all the security he might have. There’s a carriage trail that leads from the field to the mansion. We usually provide a horse drawn carriage, but it is wide enough for a car, if they’d like to drive him up here. I don’t imagine they’d like him to hoof it.” 

Donna smiled at the woman’s deft handling of Josh’s concerns. She forgot all about the security concerns that would be involved. 

“We’re looking at Memorial Day weekend.” Josh continued. “If it’s outside, he’s not going to stand outside and sweat, so it needs to be before it gets too hot out.” 

“A wedding where the President of the United States will be in attendance?” Katherine countered. “I promise you, we’ll be available.” 

Donna smiled radiantly. Josh managed to stifle his groan. 

“The secret service is going to take over security.” Josh continued. “It’s possible they’re going to set up a surveillance system.” 

“It’s a Historic Landmark.” Katherine reminded. “There’s already been one set up by the Park Service, but they can make any upgrades they see fit.” 

“They’ll be all over this place with a fine-toothed comb. If there’s a secret compartment in the floorboards, they’ll find it. They’re going to do background checks on your entire staff, and put an agent on the chef.” Josh listed. “The only aircraft allowed in the area that day will be the Air Force.” 

“Mr. Lyman,” Katherine smiled. “We can do whatever you need. We haven’t had quite this level of security concern before, but we will completely accommodate the secret service in any way they ask. Our staff is very discreet, many famous people have gotten married here, and been guests here. I promise, you won’t be disappointed.” 

“You’re promising a politician?” he asked. 

“Yes.” she laughed. 

“Josh.” Donna asked. He looked over at her pleading eyes, and her pouting lips, and just like that, he caved. 

“This is the place?” he asked her, and she nodded in return. “You’re sure?” More nodding. “Because the secret service isn’t going to do this twice.” 

“It’s breathtaking; it’s perfect; it’s everything I ever dreamed of.” she rambled. 

Well, crap. When she put it like that... 

“Where’s the contract?” he sighed. 

Donna squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Josh recognized Katherine’s smile. It was the grin of victory. 

Josh watched amused as Katherine linked arms with Donna and led her off towards the mansion discussing caterers, florists and photographers that were often used here and familiar with the establishment. He followed along shaking his head. They were off to the races, and he had a feeling Katherine was going to be Donna’s new best friend.


	10. Soulmates - Part Two

“How are you doing?” Joanie demanded pouncing on Josh and Donna as soon as they walked through the back door of the Lyman’s house on the afternoon of New Years Eve. 

“Fine.” Josh said slowly studying his sister. She seemed to be hovering. 

“Fine?” Joanie replied. “Just fine? You’re not like pissed off or anything like that?” 

“No. Should I be?” Josh asked. 

“You know,” Joanie said. “You probably don’t read Vanity Fair.” 

“No.” Josh laughed. “I’m not an avid reader of Vanity Fair.” 

“Are you?” Joanie asked Donna. 

“Not usually.” Donna said. “Sometimes.” 

“Not this month though.” Joanie concluded. 

“Joanie, what the hell is the matter with you?” Josh asked. And then it dawned on him. “What was IN Vanity Fair this month?” 

“You don’t talk to the Witch anymore, right?” Joanie continued. 

“Get me the fucking magazine, Joan.” Josh ordered in a low voice. 

“It’s in the living room.” Joanie said. 

Joanie and Donna followed Josh into the living, who brushed right by his parents without so much as a hello. He spied the magazine on the couch, snatched it up, and quickly leafed through it. 

“Joanie,” Sarah sighed. “You couldn’t wait until they were in the house for more than 15 seconds to tell him about that?” 

“Fifty people are coming here tonight, mom.” Joanie replied. “I think they ought to be prepared.” 

“Prepared for what?” Donna asked hesitantly. 

“Here it is.” Josh mumbled dropping down onto the couch. Donna sat down right next to him and peered over his shoulder. It was a feature on women in politics. There was a page devoted to the First Lady, a page devoted to CJ, and, among others, a page devoted to Amy. “I take it, it’s Amy’s you want me to read?” He asked his sister looking up at her. Joanie nodded and Josh and Donna returned their attention back to the article. “Ms. Gardner was recently named Chairwoman of the Domestic Policies Task Force, a part of the National Council of Women’s Organizations. Her close ties to the White House will benefit all areas of the NCWO, including the ERA Task Force, which is dedicated to reintroduction of the Equal Rights Amendment...blah, blah, blah....when asked if her close relationship with White House Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman will benefit the NCWO and strengthen her position or cause a conflict of interest, Amy smiles coyly and says, ‘Josh and I go way back. He understands my political goals and shares many of my views regarding...you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” 

“There’s another picture.” Donna said softly. 

“You were right, baby.” Josh said slamming the magazine to the floor. “She does give feminism a bad name.” 

“What’s the point of her putting pictures of the two of you out?” Joanie asked. “I thought she was dating a Congressman.” 

“She is.” Josh sighed. “But these pictures make it seem like we’re still close and she can invoke my name to get what she wants. When she walks into a room and gives a pitch, people will consciously or subconsciously assume that she’s got the weight of the White House behind her.” Josh dropped his head into his hands and Donna began rubbing his back. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket as he heard it ring. CJ’s number scrolled across the caller i.d. 

“I swear to God, CJ, if you say the name Amy Gardner I’m going to lose it.” Josh said by way of greeting. 

“Are you at your parents’ yet?” she replied. 

“Yeah.” 

“Turn on CSPAN.” CJ ordered. Josh reached over to the end table for the remote control and flipped through the channels until he hit CSPAN. 

“What’s Ted Kennedy and Carolyn Maloney doing having a press conference?” Josh asked. 

“Reintroducing the Equal Rights Amendment.” CJ replied. “Who’s on board?” 

“Like every democrat and not a small amount of republicans.” Josh replied. 

“Look over Maloney’s right shoulder.” CJ said. “See anyone familiar?” 

Josh looked towards the corner of television, and standing in the background, but still prominently placed for the cameras was Amy. 

“Is that the Witch there?” Joanie asked pointing to the screen. 

“Yes.” Donna said quietly. 

“All right, CJ.” Josh sighed. “We’ll get together on this when I get back. I’m just going to, you know, get drunk tonight.” 

“Happy New Year, mi amore.” CJ said before disconnecting. 

“Right out of the gate...” Josh murmured studying the television screen. 

“Josh, I thought you were for the ERA?” Joanie asked. 

“I am.” Josh assured. “I’m absolutely for it. Every democrat is for it. I’m vocally in favor of it. If it goes through, Amy will have been very publicly a part of that, and that’ll give her a lot of heat to throw on everything else she wants to do.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Sarah challenged. 

“She hasn’t said anything that’s not true.” Josh replied. “It’s all the image she’s setting up.” Silence fell over the room. Joanie, Noah and Sarah alternated their gazes between Josh, who had his head in his hands, and Donna, who was staring at the dark television, as if lost in thought. 

“Well,” said Joanie. “Thank God I made extra Jello shots this year.” 

 

Josh watched Donna move around the bedroom as she got ready for the New Years Eve party. He could hear people starting to arrive downstairs, but he hadn’t mustered up the gumption to get off the bed yet. He’d been lying on his back watching her for a few minutes now. She’d been uncharacteristically quiet since they got there and read the article. At first, he’d been so wrapped up in his anger that he hadn’t given it much thought, but he’d noticed that she was mainly giving him one word answers. 

He imagined it must be tough to watch someone in your fiance’s past make insinuations like Amy was doing. He’d go nuts if one of her past boyfriends did something like this. 

“Hey baby?” he asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“I didn’t get too many of Joanie’s Jello shots last year.” she replied. “I think I only had one, then I saw you, and I don’t remember having any more.” 

“THAT’S what you were thinking about?” he asked. He thought for sure she’d be thinking about the article. 

“Yeah.” she nodded. 

“What do you think about the thing?” he asked softly. 

“The `Witch’ thing?” she smiled. He nodded, but didn’t return the grin. “I don’t know.” she shrugged. “That doesn’t seem like it’s going to go my way.” 

“What does that mean?” he demanded. 

“You are who you are, Josh.” she said. “You dated Amy. And unless she drops dead or moves out of Washington, I don’t see her going away anytime soon.” 

“I’m sorry.” he said quietly. She paused in what she was doing and looked over at him. She sighed and cross the room to the bed, sitting on the edge facing him, and dangling one leg over the side. “Remember the night we met when she was on t.v. and you told me you used to date her, and I asked you what you saw in her, and you told me you were ensorcelled?” he nodded indicating he knew what she was talking about. “I didn’t know you then, but now I do. And when I see her, I always wonder, what could she possibly have said or done that made you think she was worth it? You’re not one who allows people you don’t like or respect into your inner circle. Was she a wolf in sheep’s clothing? Did you see something under the artificial surface that turned out to not be there? And if the answer to these questions is yes, I think I want to kick her ass.” 

He chuckled and sat up to kiss her. “I mean it!” she protested. “I used to do kickboxing, I can kick her in the head. I could get her right in the temple.” 

He swept her underneath him and kissed her soundly on the mouth. When he pulled away, she saw his gaze had gone from jovial to serious. She had learned over the past year that when he looked at her like this, he was about to say something he was dead serious about that. This moment proved to be just like the others. 

“No matter what she says, or what’s written about she and I,” he began. “I swear to God, Donna, she could never hold a candle to you. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. There’s a warm light that surrounds you and engulfs me when you’re near, and it’s dark when you’re not, and I hate it. Promise me you won’t let this crap get to you.” 

She brought her hand up to his face, and he kissed the inside of her palm, still gazing on her face. He leaned down towards her, and she thought that he was going to kiss her lips, but at the last minute began kissing her collarbone instead. 

“What are you doing?” she groaned lifting her chin, so he could move on to her neck. 

“Making you late to the party.” he said against her skin. 

“I’m okay with that.” she sighed. 

“I’m probably going to mess up everything you just did.” 

“I’m okay with that, too.” 

He was just pulling her shirt up when they heard the intruding knock at the door. 

“What the hell already?” demanded his sister’s voice from the hallway. 

“I’ll kill her.” Josh grumbled into Donna’s chest, which was shaking with silent laughter. He pushed himself off the bed and moved to the door, opening it just enough to stick his head out.   
“What the hell do you want?” he barked at Joanie. 

“You’re not leaving me down there by myself, get your asses down there.” she ordered. 

“We’ll be down in a little bit.” he shot back. 

“You’re going to have sex first!” she cried. 

“Hey, I don’t think mom and dad’s friends heard you there, Joan. Want to go downstairs and make an announcement in the middle of the living room?” 

“You stole my friend.” she hissed at him. “Donna was my friend and you took her.” 

“Don’t be a spoiled brat.” 

“I’m older, you’re supposed to listen to me.” To punctuate her point, she stamped her foot. 

“Last time you told me that, I pushed you down the stairs.” Josh reminded. 

“I can’t believe they let you run the country.” she huffed. “Is this how you deal with congress?” 

“Smack around bratty, misbehaving people until they do what I want? Yes.” She opened her mouth to retaliate, but he slammed the door in her face before he could. He smirked as he heard her outraged shout and stomps away from the room. 

“Don’t break anything else this time!” she called before he heard her footsteps travel down the stairs. 

He looked back to the bed and his jaw dropped. Donna had shed quite a bit of clothing while he’d been fighting with his sister. She’d also turned the lights off and lit a couple of candles. He completely missed it because he had his head stuck out in the hallway. She was stretched out across the bed, slowly trailing a finger up and down her thigh. 

“How did I miss you put on garters before?” he practically groaned. 

“You weren’t paying attention; you were brooding.” she reminded. He started pulling clothes off as he moved to the bed. By the time he reached her, he was completely naked. She held open her arms and he swept her up close to him, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin. She hitched her leg over his hip and he slowly ran his hand along her silky leg. 

“As seducing as you look right now, baby,” he whispered. “You still have way too many clothes on.” 

Piece by piece, he slowly peeled away her remaining clothing and kissing the skin it revealed. 

“Joshua?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you, too.” 

He smiled at her and she squeaked in pleasant surprise as she felt his fingers slide into her. She rolled her hips slowly in tandem with his hand. 

“As hot as that is, baby,” she groaned, “and it’s fairly amazing, I think I need the real deal.” 

“So impatient tonight.” he chided. He positioned himself above her and paused. She looked at him expectantly and he smirked down at her. 

“Don’t tease me” she threatened. “Or I’ll get up and join the party.” 

“You do not have the willpower to get out this bed right now.” he challenged. She arched a defiant brow at him and he wisely opted not to play chicken with her now. She arched up to meet him and he entered her in one long stride. She linked their fingers as she began to move, vaguely aware that his thumb moved over her engagement ring. 

“Do you think they’ll hear me downstairs right now if I scream?” she panted. 

“If they can’t hear my thudding heart down there, I think you’re safe to get a little noisy.” 

He held onto her tightly as she lost control and cried out into the crook of his neck, luckily for him, the pillow under her head absorbed the noise he made. He rolled slightly over and she curled against him. 

“We’ll have to at least go down for food.” she said after a few quiet minutes. 

“No baby, you’re not getting out of this bed.” he said. “I’ll go down in a few minutes and forage for the food and liquor.” 

“What are you going to tell your parents?” Donna asked propping her chin up on his chest. He shrugged in return. 

A few minutes later, Josh snuck downstairs to the kitchen, fully dressed. He had managed to avoid the guests. Piling food onto plates and setting them on a tray he moved in search of a bottle of wine. 

“There you are, Joshua.” his mother said entering the kitchen. “We were wondering when you two were going to join us.” 

“We’re not.” Josh said quickly picking up the tray. “Donna’s got a bit of a headache. I’m going to keep her company.” If Sarah had any doubt of his story, she didn’t show it. He disappeared back upstairs resolving to spend this New Years doing everything to her he wanted to do last year.


	11. Soulmates - Part Two

Donna opened the apartment door and Katie Witt smiled and stepped through the door and handed Donna a large envelope. 

“I’m really sorry I didn’t get over to your office during business hours, Donna.” Katie apologized with a bright smile. “CJ’s briefings were off schedule today and the last one ran a little long.” 

“It’s all right.” Donna smiled in return. “Come on in. I was just going to pour myself a glass of wine. Do you want one?” 

“Sure.” Katie smiled. “I don’t think I should stay too long though. I don’t want Josh to come home and lynch me.” 

“I don’t think he’d be upset to find you here.” Donna assured. “He’s friends with Danny.” 

“Well, I think Danny’s different.” Katie replied. Donna poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Katie, who took her jacket off and joined Donna on the couch. 

“All right.” Donna sighed opening up the envelope. “Let’s see what you have here.” 

“It’s all my original notes on the article.” Katie nodded. 

“Katie,” Donna frowned looking over the handwritten pages. “you blacked out the name of your source.” 

“Yeah.” 

“The subpoena was for your notes including the name of the source.” Donna reminded. 

“Yeah.” Katie repeated confidently. 

“They’re going to hold you in contempt of court.” Donna reminded. 

“You think I’ll look good in an orange jumpsuit?” Katie quipped. 

“It’s not illegal to reveal the name of your source.” Donna told her needlessly. 

“I know.” Katie nodded. “Just unforgivable.” 

“If you go to jail, Katie, the White House will probably pull your credentials.” Donna said. “You won’t be allowed in.” 

“Donna, if I reveal the name of my source, I won’t get a job delivering a paper, much less writing for one.” Katie replied. “Really, it’s unforgivable. There are reasons sources are comfortable being anonymous, reporters don’t give them up.” 

Donna sighed and looked over at Katie. “Just promise me, Katie, that you’ll think about it and reconsider.” 

“Donna...” 

“I know. But just promise me anyway. I have to be able to say I tried.” 

“Okay.” Katie nodded. “I promise to think more about it.” They quietly sipped their wine for a few minutes when Katie spied the copy of Vanity Fair on the coffee table. She liked Donna a lot. She was starting to think of her as more of a friend than her lawyer. And Josh...well, Josh was extremely entertaining to the press corps. He never ceased to keep things interesting. 

“So, CJ seems excited over the Equal Rights Amendment being reintroduced.” Katie began. 

Donna wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. It seemed like Katie was opening the door for Donna, but she wasn’t exactly sure who the door was being opened by. Katie, the woman who was becoming her friend; or Katie Witt, White House Correspondent. 

“Um, well, I guess.” Donna said. “I haven’t really talked to her about it.” 

“And I know Josh has always been a big supporter of it.” Katie continued. 

“I’m not really sure of my footing here, Katie.” Donna said shifting a little uncomfortably. 

“I guess that’s why Amy Gardner seems to think throwing his name around everywhere like confetti will help her achieve her goal. I don’t know why she thinks anybody cares. But you two probably gang up on him all time on this stuff, huh?” Katie continued. Come on, Donna, she thought. Work with me here. I can fix this for you. 

Donna studied Katie for a long moment after she brought up Amy. “I’m not really sure how much she anticipates that helping her out all that much.” Donna said taking Katie’s unspoken cue. “I’ve only met her once about a year ago. Josh takes me to all these official functions, we’ve been to more than a dozen that she’s been at, and he hasn’t talked to her at any of them. You’d have to ask his assistant, but I’m pretty sure these meetings are below Josh’s level. I think Legislative Affairs tends to deal with the NCWO. Sorry I’m not much help there.” 

“Yeah.” Katie said swirling her wine. “I see Jackie all the time at the White House, and she’s in charge of his schedule, so I’m sure she can clear that up for me. I’m profiling the senior staff for a piece to run with the inaugural coverage my paper’s doing.” 

Donna saw Katie’s slight smile and felt as if a burden was lifting. “Of course, that’s if the White House let’s you in the building.” Donna shot back good-naturedly. Katie smiled at Donna as the front door opened and Josh came in. He stopped short when he saw Katie and Donna on the couch, looking suspiciously like bonding women. He slowly slid his backpack into a chair by the door and looked at Katie apprehensively. 

“Donna?” he asked not taking his eyes off of Katie. 

“Hey, baby.” Donna greeted. “You know Katie, right?” 

“Yes.” Josh nodded. “And, no offense, Katie, but Donna, what’s a White House reporter doing in my living room?” 

“Relax, Josh.” Katie replied. “I’m a client of Donna’s. I was dropping something off. I couldn’t make it to her office today, and I thought you’d get all weird if I gave it to you at the White House and asked you to deliver it to Donna.” 

“Last time I got too close to you, Katie Witt, I had to come up with a secret plan to fight inflation.” Josh replied. 

“I’m off the record.” Katie smiled. “I’m just having a drink with my lawyer here.” 

“What do you need a federal lawyer for?” Josh asked. 

“Joshua!” Donna yelped. 

“I’ve been subpoenaed to turn over my notes for an article I wrote, including the name of my source for the article.” Katie explained. 

“Has Donna been successful in talking you out of going to jail?” Josh smirked. 

“Nope.” Katie replied. 

“Seriously, Katie,” Josh said. “Talk to CJ and Toby in the morning. Don’t get your credentials pulled over it. You know how Toby gets.” 

“Thanks, Josh.” Katie smiled rising off of the couch and pulling her coat on. 

“And stop giving the President cigarettes.” Josh continued. “The First Lady is freaking out.” 

“A White House reporter ducking the President of the United States when she sees him walking her way? I don’t think so, Josh.” Katie countered. 

“Well, I tried.” he sighed. 

“See you tomorrow, Josh.” Katie said heading towards the door. “Thanks, Donna!” 

“You think about what I said and change your mind.” Donna called after her. 

“I don’t think I will, but thanks for trying.” Katie grinned disappearing through the door. 

“I can’t believe she’d rather go to jail.” Donna sighed returning the notes to the envelope and dropping them into her attache case. 

“She’s a good reporter.” Josh replied. “People trust her.” 

“You don’t sound like you do.” Donna replied giving him a welcoming kiss. 

“I do when she tells me I can.” he replied. “Not many in that room can say that.” 

 

Donna answered her chirping cell phone as she drove past the White House. It was Josh’s assistant, Jackie. 

“Hi, Jackie.” Donna greeted. 

“Um...where are you right now?” Jackie asked. 

“Driving in front of the White House.” Donna answered. 

“Okay. Don’t shoot the messenger here.” Jackie said quickly. “But your presence has been requested here by your fiancé at, and I quote, your earliest God damn convenience.” 

“Hmm...” Donna replied. “That sounds daunting. Was smoke coming out of his ears at the time?” 

“I don’t really know what it’s about,” Jackie said lowering her voice. “But right before he barked at me, CJ had come out of his office. CJ was smiling though, so I’m not sure what exactly that means.” 

“Okay. Well, I’m pulling in the parking lot now then.” Donna said. “Keep his Lordship’s pants on for a few minutes until I get in there.” 

“Yeah, that won’t be a problem.” Jackie laughed. “I’ll meet you at the desk and bring you back.” 

It took Donna a couple of minutes to find a spot and get through security. When she got into the West Wing lobby, Jackie was waiting for her. 

“Any more ideas what it is?” Donna asked as they moved through the corridors to the Operations bullpen. 

“Yeah. I’m in hot water for being a co-conspirator.” Jackie smiled. “Seems Katie’s profile on the senior staff ran today. I haven’t seen a paper yet.” 

“She was on our side, right?” Donna asked frantically. 

“Yes.” Jackie nodded. “At least, it seems that way from Toby and CJ’s reactions. Toby would have chopped Katie up into pieces by now if she said something he didn’t like.” 

“Thank God.” Donna said under her breath as they stopped outside Josh’s open office door. 

“JACKIE!” Josh bellowed from his office. “Have you gotten in touch with Donna yet?” But he discovered the answer to his question himself when he came barreling out of his office, stopping short when he saw them standing there. “Well, that fast.” he stated. 

She smiled up at him, and he scowled back. She wouldn’t be intimidated though. Jackie slunk quickly back to her desk. 

“Interesting reading in the Boston Globe today.” Josh said to Donna ushering her into his office. 

“You should notice the soft engulfing light I bring with me.” Donna reminded. He pushed the door shut and looked at her. “You should also be careful how you request a visit from me, baby.” She continued with a slight warning tone. 

“I note that you don’t seem to be confused by what I might be referring to.” Josh retorted. 

“I’m not.” she assured. “I haven’t read it though.” 

“Well, by all means...” Josh said picking up the paper from his desk and handing it to her. It was already open to Katie’s piece. Donna scanned through the part on Josh. It was mostly a bio of his political experience, until the end when it was talking about current legislation the White House was working on. “Though a vocal supporter of the ERA, sources close to the senior staff confirm Legislative Affairs’ tireless efforts to work with the various womens’ groups towards the ultimate passage of the amendment in the House of Representatives and Senate.” Donna read. “Okay. So what’s the big deal.” 

“Keep reading.” he said through a clenched jaw. 

“When I asked Josh’s fiancé, federal law attorney, Donnatella Moss, about the level of influence the NCWO has with the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, Ms. Moss directed me to the Deputy Chief of Staff’s office. `I’ve only met Amy Gardner once last year.’ Moss says. ‘Josh and I have been to over a dozen events where she’s been and he hasn’t once spoken to her. I believe Legislative Affairs takes meetings on this level.’” Donna read aloud. “Well,” she said. “You were right, baby, Katie can be trusted.” 

“Donna...” Josh said. 

“What?” Donna asked wide eyed. 

“What exactly were you doing?” 

“My job.” 

“Your job?” he replied. “You’re a lawyer, not my media consultant.” 

“I’m your fiance and I’m not going to let that Machiavellian tramp use you like that, especially by means of implying you’re unfaithful to me.” 

“You don’t need to protect me in the press. That’s what CJ’s for.” 

“First off, I beg to differ. Secondly, CJ can’t say something like this.” 

“You have to clear these things through the press office.” 

“No, I don’t. I don’t work for the White House.” Donna reminded. “I can talk to whoever I damn well please. I didn’t say anything damaging, right?” 

“No.” 

“You’re just uneasy because I fixed something before you could, admit it.” Donna said. Josh looked away and then back at her sheepishly. She was right. “I told you, Joshua, I’m not like any of the other women you’ve been with. If you’re getting attacked, you better damn well believe I’m jumping into the battle if I’ve got a weapon to fire back with. I’m a litigator; I fight. And it’s not just you that’s been affected by those pictures. People are looking at me like I’m the poor deluded fiancé, just another political trophy wife.” 

“Sorry.” he said softly. 

She crossed the office to him and ran her hands up his chest. “I’m in your corner, Josh.” 

“I like having you in my corner.” he said. “I’m just not used to that.” 

“You should be after a year.” she smiled. 

“After the best year of my life.” he corrected. 

“Damn straight.” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. “I can feel the pins being pushed into my voodoo doll now.” 

“My sister said if we listen closely, we can hear the munckins signing her demise.” Josh smiled against her kiss. 

“I’m not sure she’s down for good.” Donna laughed at Joanie’s colorful reference. “Just licking her wounds.” 

“No talk of licking in the White House.” Josh chided. 

“Well, maybe you can leave early and we can relocate the licking.” 

“The day before the inauguration?” he replied. “Can’t leave early.” 

“Fine.” she pouted. “I’ll just have to get by with this until later tonight.” 

“Okay. You need to leave now.” he said reluctantly untangling himself from her and leading her to the office door. Donna winked at Jackie on her way out of the bullpen and Jackie’s knowing smile was not lost on Josh. Josh shook his head at his complete inability to control any one of the women in his life and returned to his desk to try to get through the rest of the day, and keep the images of his delectable fiancé at bay.


	12. Soulmates - Part Two

“It’s black. It’s got an Empire waist and shoulder straps, that criss-cross on the back, it’s an open back...” Donna said into the phone. 

“Which means my brother is going to freak.” Joanie cut in. 

“And it has a very soft flair to the skirt.” Donna continued. “Oh, and it’s got this little cut out detail on the front.” 

“Where?” 

“Er...just under the cleavage.” 

“Sounds gorgeous.” Joanie sighed. 

“It is.” 

“And the shoes? Tell me about the shoes.” 

“Ann Klein New York Satin Tie Sandal, three-inch heel, Italian.” Donna smiled. 

“Oh my.” Joanie sighed again. 

“Satin straps. They got little crystals on them.” 

“Oh, they sound perfect!” Joanie squealed. “Are you ready now?” 

“Yeah. I’m just waiting for Josh to pick me up. He got stuck at work.” Donna replied. 

“And your hair?” 

“It’s up. I’ll send you pictures. It’s cool looking.” 

“What about the jewelry.” 

“Remember the necklace from Tiffany’s I showed you that he got me when we got engaged?” 

“That’s gorgeous.” 

“Yeah. It’s like it was made for this dress.” Donna confirmed. 

“What are you going to wear over it?” 

“Well, Josh is going to freak over this, too, I’m sure. But I can’t just put a coat over this. I mean, we’re going to eight inaugural balls tonight.” 

“Absolutely. You’re supposed to check some wool frumpy thing eight times?” Joanie agreed. “So, whaddya got?” 

“Rose print Valentino shawl.” Donna said. 

“Oh, I love that one!” Joanie squealed. “Dear Lord, how much did all this run you?” 

“You don’t want to know.” Donna replied. 

“The Valentino shawl alone...” 

“Yeah.” Donna ended. 

“Well, you are going to eight balls.” Joanie reasoned. “I mean, if you divide the price by eight, that’s almost like wearing it all eight times, right?” 

“It’s certainly a good thing I get paid what I do, that’s for sure.” Donna agreed as she heard Josh’s key in the lock. “Hey, he’s home. He’s supposed to be already dressed, so he’s probably just dragging me out the door.” 

“Kay. Email me pictures.” Joanie said. 

Donna was just hanging up the phone when Josh walked through the door. He was already dressed and ready to go, just as Donna was told he would be. He stopped dead as he was closing the door to the apartment to take her in. She never got tired of seeing his reactions to her dressed up for a formal event. 

“I don’t suppose that one’s got a back either.” he smiled moving slowly to her. 

“It’s what designers call an `open back’.” Donna explained slowly backing up. She loved how he looked in a tux. If he got his hands on her now, they were going to be very, very late. She stopped when she hit a wall behind her and grinned when he saw he had her cornered. “This is a very expensive ensemble, Joshua, people need to see it.” she said. 

“Or not see it, in the case of the back.” He said kissing her lightly. “I can’t help it, baby. When you dress like this, I don’t want anyone else but me to see how beautiful you are. I don’t like sharing.” 

“Stop tempting me.” she said huskily. 

“Tempting you to do what?” he grinned. 

“Rip this tuxedo off your body.” 

“You’d like me to NOT tempt you to do that?” 

“Hey, you requested that I be ready for when you walked through the door, and I am. It took me three hours.” Donna replied. 

“Okay.” he said disappointed and pulling away. “Get your coat. Car’s out front.” 

“Um...I wasn’t planning on wearing a coat.” she said. 

“What exactly were you planning on wearing?” 

“I have a shawl.” 

“In January.” 

“Um...yes?” 

“You’re asking me?” 

“Um...no?” 

“You’re asking me again?” 

“It’s a very expensive shawl.” Donna replied. 

“It’s it a very warm shawl?” he countered. 

“Um...not so much.” she said biting her lip and he rolled his eyes. “It will, however, cover my back.” She ran over to the chair where the shawl was draped and threw it around herself, nodding as if she suddenly proved her point. 

He sighed in defeat and turned toward the door, he stuck his elbow out and she moved to his side, smiling brightly. 

“You really do look beautiful.” he said softly. 

“You’re going to make it so I can’t stop smiling all night.” she said. 

“If I’m lucky.” 

 

“I heard from my brother today.” Donna informed Josh as they were dancing. 

“Yeah? How’s Texas?” 

“He’s getting transferred.” she sighed. 

“Why do I not like the sound of this?” 

“Because he’s getting transferred in the beginning of May, and he’s getting transferred to Germany.” she explained. 

“Okay. Well, Germany’s safe.” Josh pointed out. 

“He’s leaving in the beginning of May.” Donna repeated. 

“Which will make him out of the country on Memorial Day weekend.” Josh concluded with a sigh. He watched as Donna nodded her head sadly. Clearly, she was incredibly disappointed that her brother was going to be unable to be at their wedding. She spoke to him often on the phone, but she’d only seen him twice in the last year. And if he had to be in Germany in the beginning of the month, it was unlikely that he’d get leave so soon thereafter. “I’m sorry to hear that.” he said softly. He brought a hand up to lightly stroke her cheek before letting it fall away when he remembered where they were. 

They had succeeded in keeping the guest list relatively small. They cited security reasons for the President to their parents, so they’re parents would understand why the guest list didn’t include their entire extended families and every democrat in Washington. Josh really was concerned about too much media coverage, and Donna was now concerned about how it was all going to look. CJ told her that no matter how hard Josh tried, there would be a certain amount of coverage since the President was attending. So now Donna was concerned with the elegance of it. 

“I’ve decided to go with the dove releasing after all.” Donna said to Josh. 

“All right.” Josh sighed. “But I swear to God, baby, one of those birds shits on the President and Toby, Sam, and I are going skeet shooting.” 

Donna smiled as that visual popped into her head. She had done away with a lot of wedding traditions, like, favors, for instance. Thankfully, as CJ said, what the hell was the President going to do with a potpourri holder or scented candle? She already bought a breathtaking Oleg Cassini dress that was an A-line design with hand embroidery, and per Josh’s one requirement, actually had a back, though it was strapless. 

Donna liked the idea of the outdoor reception under the stars, but the secret service nixed that and told Josh that there had to be a tent. Donna quickly gave in, since she knew how important it was to Josh that the President be there. 

“You know, baby.” Josh said. “If we go to Paris instead of Hawaii, we could shoot over to Germany to see your brother.” 

“Really?” Donna said, her face lighting up. 

“Sure.” he nodded, and he smiled as he saw the hope return to her eyes. She was truly disappointed by the possibility she wasn’t going to get to see her brother. They had been debating back and forth on whether to go to Hawaii or Paris. Donna had never been to either one, and Josh through his job, had been to both. But, it seemed like Paris was now winning out. 

She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. His arms came tightly around her. But both their heads popped up when they saw a flash go off. Turning in the direction of the flash, they saw Katie smiling there with her camera. 

“Hope you don’t mind that going in the paper.” she smiled sweetly walking by. 

“You really have quite the network working for you now, don’t you?” Josh smiled down at Donna. 

“Hey, maybe she just thinks I’m a good lawyer.” Donna shrugged innocently. 

“Uh-huh.” he nodded unconvinced as she returned her head to his shoulder. He really didn’t care. He’d pay for that picture to take up a whole page if CJ wouldn’t smack him for it.


	13. Soulmates - Part Two

He walked through the door of their apartment with a heavy heart. He was extremely late getting home and given the darkened apartment, Donna was already asleep. He shed his clothes along the way and dropped them in the hamper when he reached the bedroom. He slid into bed behind her and gathered her into his arms. She turned in his arms and snuggled in closer. He just wanted to hold her. He just wanted to stay in this room and hold onto her and forget he worked for the federal government; forget all about the things that the federal government was capable of. 

The man killed Americans; he was going to kill more Americans; he deserved to die. The man came to the U.S. and stood in the Oval Office disguised as a friend. He looked the President in the eye and talked about friendship. Don’t give him a name, Josh thought. If he doesn’t think about his name, he won’t see his face and think of him as a human being. Mallory used to name all the lobsters in the tank at a seafood restaurant so Leo couldn’t eat them. It’s a good technique. If he’s ever asked to consult on something like this, maybe he’ll try it. 

The President said he didn’t think it would come as a shock to anyone to hear it. Except when he actually heard it, it was. CJ has been sneaking around and discreetly asking about it for a few days now. It’s not like there wasn’t any suspicion there. But it was still a shock. To hear the President say it...yes, it came as a shock anyway. 

He honestly didn’t think that was the game they were in. He didn’t think that was the kind of administration they were. He was wrong. Dead wrong, as it turned out. 

They hadn’t broken any U.S. laws. Whoop di doo. It wasn’t the American people who were going to make them pay for the crime they’d committed. Were they going to get themselves hauled before the U.N.? He seriously doubted it. These were the kind of things the U.N. turned their back on and hoped the U.S. took care of. But they’d pay for it throughout the world. American journalists would be kidnaped, American students would be the victims of suicide bombers, Olympic athletes could be targeted. One way or another, there would be repercussions. 

All he wanted to do right now was wake her up and tell her. Relieve his burden and get rid of his dirty little secret. But he couldn’t. Ironically enough, that was the exact reason why they didn’t have a Vice President at the moment; relieving dirty little secrets during pillow talk. Of course, Donna would never use it against him. In fact, no one would ever know.... 

“Josh?” she asked softly into the darkness. 

“Mmm-hmm?” 

“You okay?” 

“No, baby.” he said quietly. As a matter of fact, we assassinated a foreign leader, please make it better for me. 

“Work?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“Want to?” 

“Can you?” 

“No.” 

“Did you do something you didn’t want to?” 

“Not me, no.” 

He didn’t have to elaborate. She pretty much assumed it was the President that did something he wouldn’t have done, or wouldn’t have advised doing. He’s come home before after days when the President didn’t listen to him. He usually takes it well. This time was something else. 

“Is there anything at all I can do?” she asked. 

“You can lay here with me and be my beautiful, loving, intelligent, free-spirited woman.” 

“If I take out all those adjectives, it boils down to me being your woman?” 

“And headstrong. I meant to say headstrong, too.” 

“This is one of those nights where you actually do know something, huh?” she said. 

“Yeah.” 

She sighed and pulled him closer to her. She wasn’t sure what to do in these situations. She didn’t know what the situation was. She couldn’t say, “It’ll be okay,” because she had no idea if it would be. She couldn’t say, “You tried your best,” because she didn’t know if it’s something he had any control over to begin with. But he held her tightly, and if she wasn’t mistaken, he was shaking a little bit. 

“Oh, Joshua,” she sighed as she pulled him tighter and he settled his head into her chest. “This too shall pass.” 

He smiled. Even when she had absolutely no understanding of what his problem was, she knew what to say. She was his soul mate, she was his grounding force, she was his kindred spirit, she was his safe harbor. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know, would never know, what was bothering him tonight. His beacon would guide him through. It didn’t matter that there were things that he could never share with her, ever, no matter how much he wanted to. She would hunker down and hold steadfast. 

The more cynical of men say it’s unreasonable to expect to find a soul mate in life; that the best you could hope for was someone who had about 90 percent of the same interests you did. Up until last year, he was one of them. He was one that thought not everyone could find what his parents had, some people settled for someone they were simply attracted to. If someone had told him before he drove to his parents last year for Thanksgiving that he’d be going to Connecticut and meeting the woman he was going to marry, he would...well, he probably wouldn’t have gone. He didn’t think he was the type that got married. Now, he’d say in exactly 46 days, he’d be married. And he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to refer to her as his wife; couldn’t wait to tell the world that they were forever. 

“You know what’s the perfect remedy for a soul in need of rejuvenation?” she said. 

“What?” he asked, running his face along her collarbone. 

“A nice hot bubblebath.” 

“At 2 a.m.?” 

“Any time is perfect for a bubblebath.” 

“How about sex?” he countered. “How about the need for your soul to connect to its mate with sex?” 

“Oh, well you come in here with the puss on your face and the puppy dog eyes, and you were definitely getting sex.” Donna concurred. “But your soul can be rejuvenated in many ways.” 

“My soul was rejuvenated the second I saw you tonight.” 

“Flatterer.” 

“Right hand to God it was.” 

“Okay. So we’ll just stay here then and not have rejuvenating sex in the bathtub.” 

“No, no, no!” he protested quickly. “I definitely think there needs to be water involved in the rejuvenation process.” 

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before rolling out of bed and walking toward the bathroom. He heard the water start and he rolled onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling. He was a lucky man. He could only imagine what his friends were doing right now. Getting drunk he supposed. But he didn’t have to do that. He had the love of this amazing woman to heal him without even knowing what she was healing. 

He looked over towards the bathroom door and smiled at the soft glow that was being cast out into the hallway. She was lighting candles. He was pretty sure she’d be moving her portable CD player in there next. Donna took bubblebaths very seriously. They were all about the ambiance, she said. He never told her, but he thought they were all about her naked body. But tonight, it was all about her getting out of bed at 2 a.m., when she had been sleeping soundly, and going through all these motions with the sole intent to make him feel better. That alone made his heart lighter.


	14. Soulmates - Part Two

Josh bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. His father, Leo, Sam, and the President stood with him, extremely amused. 

“Joshua, calm down.” Noah finally sighed. 

“We were supposed to start 15 minutes ago.” Josh replied. “What the hell is the hold up already?” Josh kept sending glances up to the second floor of the mansion. Of course, he had no idea what room Donna was supposed to be getting ready in, but he knew she was coming out the front portico of the house...sooner or later. “She’s got, like, five people up there helping her.” 

“Josh, weddings notoriously don’t start on time.” Sam said. 

“Sam, Donna’s the most punctual person on the planet.” Josh shot back. 

“Apparently, the U.S. military is not.” the President sighed. 

“I’m sorry, sir?” Josh asked. 

“If you must know, I halted the ceremony until your wedding present got here.” the President replied as Leo answered his ringing cell phone. “It should be here anytime. It really is preferable to me that it be here for the ceremony.” 

What!? Josh thought. The President was messing with the ceremony now? Donna was going to kill him. She quite simply was going to kill him. She was meticulous in her planning, and now the President was screwing it up, and it was somehow going to be his fault. 

“Yup. Thanks.” Leo said snapping his phone shut. “It’s here.” He announced pointing off into the distance. The President looked up towards the sky, but Josh, Sam and Noah simply looked in the general direction Leo pointed in for someone carrying a box. Just about a minute later, they could hear a helicopter approaching in the distance. 

Well, this should be interesting, thought Josh. No one was supposed to be allowed to fly overhead today. Was CNN really that crafty that they could get by the F-14s that were patrolling this sector? He watched in interest as the helicopter drew closer to land. It was a U.S. Marine Corps. helicopter and it was currently landing next to Marine One. All the seated guests were watching the scene in interest, as well. 

“You had the Marines deliver the gift?” Josh asked confused. 

“Well, it really seemed the most logical way.” the President smiled as he and Leo watched the pieces click together in Josh’s mind. His eyes widened as he watched a Marine in full dress uniform deboard and walk toward them. 

“Oh, sir.” Josh sighed as he recognized the Marine to be Donna’s brother, Mark. 

Lieutenant Moss stopped stiffly in front of the President and saluted. The President saluted back. Lieutenant, you are officially at ease all night. 

“Thank you, sir.” Mark clipped. “Permission to speak freely, sir.” 

“Absolutely.” the President nodded. 

“Thank you, sir.” Mark said in a less official tone, and allowing his gaze to drift momentarily to the President. 

“Well, what’s the point of being the Commander in Chief if you can’t pluck a Marine off the other side of the planet and get him by your side, right? Josh, you might want to let him go see his sister before the ceremony. Things might get a little emotional half-way down the aisle.” 

“Yes, sir.” Josh smiled. The President motioned to Leo and they walked away. “All the way from Germany he dragged you back.” 

“I got there, I unpacked, I packed again.” Mark smiled. “I about fell over when they told me I was personally requested at the White House. I mean, I couldn’t figure out what the hell I did.” 

“I often have that feeling when I’m summoned to the Oval Office myself.” Josh smiled. “I’ll take you inside.” 

“Isn’t there some rule about you not being allowed to see the bride?” Mark asked. 

“I’ll stay in the hallway.” Josh assured. 

“No. I know my brother-in-law to be can be pretty crafty.” Mark said. “I don’t know that you can be trusted not to sneak a peak. I’m sure once I’m inside someone will point me in the right direction.” 

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to his father and Sam. “I HATE waiting.” 

 

CJ smiled as she looked out the window at the scene below. Donna’s brother had just walked away from Josh and was heading toward the house. 

“He is out there, right, CJ?” Donna demanded anxiously. “I mean this hold up isn’t because he took off, right?” 

“My brother?” Joanie laughed. “No. He’s pretty sure about marrying you, Donna.” 

“Pretty sure?” Donna asked horrified. “What do you mean by pretty sure?” 

“Okay. Bad choice of words.” Joanie said holding up a soothing hand. “I mean he’s absolutely sure. I was being sarcastic.” 

“It’s okay.” CJ said. “It’s just the President’s wedding present just got here. He wanted it to be here for the ceremony.” 

Donna rolled her eyes. For crying out loud, it seemed to her that the President could get pretty full of himself. Everybody had to see what his present was? 

“Donna, honey, calm down.” Mrs. Moss said gently, not having any idea what the gift was herself. She thought it was pretty bold of the President to just assume he could hold up somebody else’s wedding. 

“It’s coming up here.” CJ smiled. “It should be at the door any second.” On cue, there was knock on the door. “I’ll just get that.” CJ walked to the door and opened the door real wide to afford a full view of what stood in the doorway. 

Donna was standing directly in front of the door. He jaw dropped when she saw her brother there. Donna’s mother recovered first and screamed in delight, flying across the room to embrace her son. It took Donna a few moments longer, but she, too, threw her arms around her brother’s neck. 

“How are you here?” she demanded through tears. 

“When the Commander in Chief says, get ye to the White House, you get ye to the White House and nobody in Germany argues with it.” he laughed. “Sorry it took me a few minutes to get up here. I got held up by dad downstairs waiting for you. Are you ready to start this wedding now, baby sister? Your groom is down there having a conniption.” 

“Yes!” Donna said through her tears. 

“Um...AFTER she fixes her makeup.” Joanie said jumping in. Mark gave his sister and mother one last hug before disappearing through the door. 

“I can’t believe the President did that!” Donna smiled running her fingers across her face. 

“I take back every rude thing I just thought about him.” Donna’s mother smiled. 

“Well, Josh means a lot to him, and you mean a lot to Josh. He didn’t know either.” CJ said. “Josh told him earlier in the week as senior staff was breaking up that you were a little down because your brother couldn’t get back from Germany for the wedding. I don’t think Josh thought the President would do something like this though. The President likes to play Magic Man every now and then. There’s a lot in the world he can’t fix. He couldn’t fly your sister-in-law over, too, at the last minute without triggering a Congressional investigation.” 

“Well, I guess that’s okay.” Donna laughed as Joanie ushered her back to the vanity mirror to fix her smeared make up. 

Donna sat down in front of the mirror and laughed to herself at the size of her smile. She couldn’t wait to get downstairs. 

 

Donna spied Josh where he was talking to Leo, Toby, and Sam near the bar. Since she’d walked down the aisle, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him. They were parted soon after their first dance by other family, friends and other well-wishers to dance and say congratulations, and now, Donna just wanted her husband. 

She smiled when she thought of him like that. Finally, she could look at him and see her husband. Every other aspect of his life, she had to share with others; sister and son, friend, Deputy Chief of Staff, political operative. But nobody could call him husband but her. She walked across the dance floor, smiling at various people as she went. He didn’t see her coming. She announced her presence by linking hands with him. He squeezed her hand, and still drawn into the conversation he was in, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She listened for a second to the topic. 

Politics. 

“Nope. Sorry.” she said shaking her head. She unwrapped his arm from he waist and began to tug him away. “Today you’re husband; the next ten days, you’re husband. When we get back from Europe, you can be Deputy Chief of Staff.” 

Josh smiled at the others unapologetically. He expected her to drag him onto the dance floor, but instead, she pulled him out of the tent, up a small rock stairwell and onto a patio. 

“What are we doing up here?” he asked as she stepped into his arms. 

“I’d like to have this dance.” she smiled. 

“Here?” he asked. “What about the actual dance floor?” 

“Well, we already had our official dance.” she said drawing a long line along his jaw with her finger. “And seeing as how your secret service vetoed my reception under the stars idea....” 

“In favor of the President’s safety.” Josh countered. 

“Of which neither one of us is.” she replied. “I want my dance under the stars.” She pointed toward the sky and Josh looked up. It was a clear night. Amazingly clear. It reminded him of that first New Years they spent together at his parents and they’d gone out to the pond at midnight. 

“It’s an excellent idea.” he agreed wrapping his arms around her. He smiled as he heard the band play the beginning bars of John Lennon’s Imagine. 

“I requested this.” she confessed. 

“You did?” he asked. “Nice choice.” 

She nodded. “I always think of you when I hear this song, and I really wanted to dance with you to this.” 

“Are you calling me an idealist?” he smirked. 

“No.” she smiled. “You have big dreams, like John Lennon did. And I watch so many of them come true.” 

“Well, you were the best dream I had that came true.” 

“You’re going to bring the mush now?” 

“It’s our wedding day. Aren’t I supposed to bring the mush?” he countered leaning in and kissing her lightly. 

“Are you asking if you’re mushy enough today do you get a lifetime Get Out of Mush Free card?” she asked. 

“I doubt I get that.” he laughed. 

“No.” 

“When you said I was a husband today and for the next ten days.” he began, pushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m a husband first every day, Donna.” he assured. “You started coming first in my life nearly right after I met you.” 

“I know.” she nodded. 

“I never want to forget it.” 

“Well, someday soon, there will be kids.” she said. 

“Yes, that will be quite the balancing act.” he said nodding his head. “Wait a minute, someday soon?” 

“Someday soon.” 

“Soon? Like what’s...how...how soon is soon?” he stammered. 

“Mmm...soon like January.” she smiled. 

He stopped dancing as he absorbed what she said. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. 

“You couldn’t have told me this before today?” he laughed hugging her close. “You had to have known before today.” 

“I did.” she confessed. “I knew yesterday. I wanted to wait until this exact moment to tell you.” 

“Well, I know I’ll remember this exact moment forever.” he said. “I love you so much, Donnatella.” 

“I love you, too, Joshua.” 

She dropped her head on his shoulder and they moved slowly in a circle. 

“Hey, Donna?” Josh asked. 

“Joshua, don’t you dare ask me not to have this baby on the day of the State of the Union.” she demanded in return. 

“You may say I'm a dreamer   
But I'm not the only one   
I hope someday you'll join us   
And the world will live as one” 

THE END


End file.
